


If it's not too much trouble

by Casanova6670



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casanova6670/pseuds/Casanova6670
Summary: Valentina Carvajal is lost in grief of her fathers recent death. Her friends don't really understand why she's become so closed off, but Valentina doesn't really care about anything anymore until a certain dark haired beauty catches her eye. Who is Juliana Valdes and why does trouble seem to follow her wherever she goes?
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 88
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Valentina was standing in a crowded corridor waiting for her friends to show up for lunch. Suddenly she is jumping out of her skin as a hand comes and slams into the glass pane directly next to her. “Ayyyy Lucho, you think you can wake a girl more gently when she’s deep in thought you ass”.

“Vale, what is wrong with you at the moment, your heads always off in space the whole world is passing you by ay. Come, are you ready to eat? Sergio and Nayeli text me to say they are waiting for us in the café.” Lucho grabs Valentina’s hand and begins to guide her through the sea of people towards the café. Valentina is drifting idly behind allowing herself to be dragged along when she becomes dead weight on Luchos’ arm forcing him to stop. Turning to Val to see what the problem is he notices her gaze focused on a dark-haired girl down the hall. “Valentina!! Come on, seriously what is wrong with you?” Lucho complained.

Valentina was unaware of how long she was stood staring at the girl down the hall, but she was snapped back to reality when she became aware of Lucho complaining that she’s always ignoring what he’s saying. “Hey Lucho, have you ever seen that girl before?” Val asked her gaze still fixed towards the girl down the hall. “Ayy Val, point proven, did you listen to anything I just said? No, I don’t. Come on I’m starving.” Lucho was visibly exasperated and finally pushed his way through the café doors.

Just as Valentina was about to follow Lucho through the doors, a commotion at the end on the corridor that had finished as quick as it started had caught Valentina’s attention. All that was left to be noted was a guy with blood streaming from his nose on the floor and the new girl in question hovering over him announcing that her jeans are not an invitation for her to be touched. With this the dark-haired girl storms from the corridor exiting the building through the main exit without so much as a glance backwards. Valentina finds herself asking once again “who is this girl?”.

When Valentina finally enters the cafeteria, her friends are already halfway through their lunch. Val greeted her friends with a “Thanks for waiting guys”. Sergio swooped in to redeem himself “Lucho said you were right behind him; plus, Val I’ve been waiting so long the walls were starting to look edible”. Valentina wasn’t actually bothered about her friends starting without her, the truth is she was too preoccupied with what just happened in the hall to think about eating.

**Ping!! Ping!! Ping!! Ping!!**

The room erupted with various iPhone alerts chiming at once. Valentina glanced at her phone and noticed a video message pop up on her screen, it’s her Val thought to herself. “Who?” Nayeli asked. Val was startled that she had thought aloud and noticed that they were all staring at the same screen, “The girl Val wouldn’t stop staring at in the hall’ Lucho answered Nayeli. Wow, Valentina was transfixed with what was happening in the video, getting a full view of the event she only got a glimpse of. What she saw was shocking, how some random boy decided to grab the girl by her ass in greeting and asked her if her ass could be any tighter, but her reactions were so swift that if you blinked you might have missed it, the girls palm met the boys nose perfectly causing blood to violently stream from his nose. Whilst everyone else was getting a fresh look at what had happened Val couldn’t help but focus on every single feature of the girls’ face. She was truly beautiful; the most beautiful girl Valentina had ever laid eyes on. Val felt her breath hitch in her throat finding herself lost in her phone replaying the same ten second loop, could this girl be any more perfect. Who is she?

“Juliana Valdés” Valentina’s head snapped round so quick she nearly gave herself whip lash. “What did you say Nayeli?” questioned Val shuffling to the edge of her chair. “Her name it’s Juliana Valdés, it says underneath ‘the new girl, Juliana Valdés makes a cracking first impression” Finally, a name to the face Val thought. “How are you so caught up on this girl Val? She seems like trouble, you should avoid her. Look at the trouble she just caused.”

“You can’t be fucking serious Lucho? None of that was her fault” Val felt herself rising slightly from her chair and heat rushing up her neck instantly coming to the new girls defence. For some unexplained reason Valentina felt very protective of the girl she hadn’t even met. Sergio quickly backed Val up agreeing that he was wrong to judge the girl so harshly over that encounter. Although Sergio was closer to Lucho as a friend she was grateful that he was always there for her to help put Lucho back in line when he was being an ass. She reminded herself to thank him later, but right now she needed to put as much distance between her and her ex-boyfriend as possible before she made a scene and gave away just how deep her infatuation with the girl ran plus Val had to get to her next class. Valentina grabbed her bag and was up on her feet ready to leave in one swift move before anyone could protest “I’m leaving, see you guys later maybe” without even waiting for a response she was on her way out.

Valentina had less patience for the stupidity of others recently, she found the more time she spent around her friends the more time she needed to be in a quiet place left with nothing but her own thoughts. It wasn’t always easy for Valentina to find moments of peace because people have always been so drawn to her; her father used to tell her that her charm was hard to resist, to be close to her was to feel warmth. Val smiled widely as she recalled the words her father often said to herself. Valentina prided herself on her kindness towards others, she tried to always make others feel appreciated. Since losing her father, she’s just needed time to wade through her grief.  
Valentina found herself wondering aimlessly around campus trying to kill time before class she had left her friends a lot earlier than she needed, but Lucho had riled her so much she needed to get some fresh air and calm the pounding in her veins. Her mind quickly wondered to the face of Juliana Valdés, Valentina found herself wondering what it would be like to be close to the other girl, to touch her golden skin, to feel her lips on hers. Wait what?

SLAM

Valentina found herself sat on the concrete with a pain in her right hand and nothing but a flock of papers around her. “fuck Valentina what has your daydreaming ass done now?”. “Damn could this day get any worse” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Valentina groaned as she realised that it was her, these papers belonged to Juliana Valdés. Ignoring the pain in her hand Valentina scrambled to collect the papers around her. Hurrying to her feet, Valentina rushes out “Let me help you get off”. The new girl raises her eyebrow in silent question. A deep blush forms on Valentina’s face and her stomach drops as she realises what she just said “The floor!! I meant let me help you get off the floor”. What kind of impression have I left this girl with? Val internally screamed at herself “I would really appreciate you helping me get off...,” Juliana remarked, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth “the floor if it’s not too much trouble”.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentina was sat in the half-filled lecture hall staring at her notebook in utter disbelief. She could not believe that she had just slammed straight into Juliana and gone further to embarrass herself by stumbling over her words. The memory of the recent interaction was on a constant loop in her mind. Each rerun bringing a fresh deeper wave of embarrassment. Covering her face with her hands Valentina begins to massage her forehead hoping that it will help erase the memory of her recent embarrassment out of her mind. “I cannot believe that actually happened” Val groaned to herself.

Val hadn’t noticed that the room was now pretty full, but a rising volume of whispers had caught her attention finally bringing her head out of her hands and into the present moment. There was two words that was on everyone’s lips and it was ‘Juliana Valdés’. The video had clearly made its way around the university in record time it had been two hours since the event transpired, and everyone seemed to now know who Juliana was. Looking for an explanation for this outbreak in whispers immediately became apparent when Val noticed the girl of the hour making her way across the lecture hall. Valentina was in absolute awe of how this girl was managing to act like the hall wasn’t echoing with her name with all eyes seemingly on her. Juliana seemed to be focused only on making her way to the empty desk at the back of the hall a couple rows over from Val.

The professor chose this moment to try catch the attention of the class misreading the buzz in the air as an eagerness for his class to begin. Valentina tried to focus in on what the professor was saying but found she couldn’t concentrate for longer than ten seconds without feeling the need to place her attention back on the dark-haired beauty. A new vibe was rippling from Juliana now, ignoring the room clearly wasn’t working and she was visibly irritated to say the least. Her stare had turned cold to anyone that had the nerve to still be looking at her. Most people came to their senses and fixed their concentration back to the front, but not Val she was just so intrigued by this girl. It was like her existence demanded her attention. Juliana locked eyes with Val, Juliana’s gaze softened for a fraction of a second but returned to its previous stoic expression when the recognition had passed.

Valentina felt anxious, she felt like Juliana was listening to every thought she’d ever had. A dark blush formed on Val’s cheeks and Juliana finally broke her gaze looking down at her notepad. Val hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath through the entire exchange, but now that Juliana wasn’t looking at her, she felt the need to focus on catching her breath. Valentina was slightly saddened by the fact that Juliana’s focused remained on her notebook for the remainder of the lecture. As intense as that moment was, she wanted nothing more than to feel Juliana’s attention on her once more.

* * *

Valentina was waiting beside a tree for one of her family’s drivers to collect her from uni. Val couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched, the hairs on her neck rose to attention at the feeling but looking round she couldn’t notice anyone paying attention to her. She was just getting her phone out her pocket to check her messages when her vision became blocked by two hands covering her eyes. Jumping slightly at the contact Val knew straight away from the scent of peanut butter and popcorn that it was just Sergio messing around. Val couldn’t help but chuckle to herself “Sergio, let me go por favorrr”

“Hola Val, I just thought I’d come and make sure you were ok, you seemed pretty riled at lunch today. I know Lucho is an ass sometimes… Ok he’s an ass a lot” Val’s eyebrow arched in an obvious expression of ‘really Sergio?’ “Ok Val, all the time, he’s an ass all the time, but don’t let him get under your skin ok. Just ignore him when he gets in one of those moods.”

“Trust me Sergio I stopped breathing life into stupid moods a long time ago, but he was wrong to jump on Juliana for defending herself. And I’m sick of his jealousy, it’s been months.” Val was cut off when she noticed Sergio trying to suppress his laughter.

“Que??? Why are you laughing?” Val questioned. “Really Val, how long have we known each other? I know you Val something about this girl has got you hooked; I haven’t seen this much colour in your face for a long time. Don’t worry you won’t hear any protests from me. What a step-up Juliana is from Lucho eh? Your taste is obviously becoming more refined.” Sergio laughed at the expression on Val’s face confirming what he believed. Val was shocked that Sergio had made such an accurate assumption and was left with a dumbfounded look on her face. She was saved from having to make a weak counter argument when her driver pulled up.

Val placed a swift friendly kiss on Sergio’s cheek. “Listen Sergio, thank you for today, for putting Lucho in his place. And for the talk.” Sergio offered Val a smile in goodbye and a small wave and made his way back towards the university. As Val was about to climb into the passenger side of the car, she became aware of the feeling of being watched once more, she caught the culprit at once sitting astride a motorcycle with an unreadable expression. Yet again, Valentina found herself breathless from nothing but a simple gaze from Juliana Valdes. Val was unsure why Juliana was looking at her this way, she looked a bit jealous? No, Val quickly shook her head dismissing the idea at once “This girl is going to be the end of me” Val sighed to herself. This time Val was the one who broke the connection, focusing instead on the man in the driver’s seat “Jacobo, please can we stop at Pearl’s on the way home, I need one of her milkshakes” And maybe someone to hit me over the head with a brick so I can stop embarrassing myself Val finished in her thoughts. “It’s been an eventful day Jacobo, I’ll buy you a pancake I promise.”

Valentina found herself staring at the bottom of her glass slurping the last of the foam from her second milkshake. One just hadn’t been enough; her stomach was making her regret walking out on lunch today. Val noticed that she’d had Jacobo waiting an hour already “Hey Pearl can I please settle my tab with you, but can I get a pancake to go please, I owe one to my driver” taking a quick glance at the time again Val decided she probably owed Jacobo a coffee too “and a Latte please Pearl, thank you.” Pearl was quick to sort the last of Valentina’s order “Here you go mija, come back and see me soon for a talk ok” Val smiled warmly at the older woman she always made Valentina feel so welcome. “I promise” Val grabbed the cup and food container and made her way out. Knocking lightly on the driver’s window of the car Val held up her offerings with a guilty smile to Jacobo. “For me? Thank you Miss Carvajal, are you ready to head home or are we making another pitstop anywhere?” Jacobo was always so polite and he never complained which only made Val’s guilt deepen. “Home please Jacobo, I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.”

* * *

Last night passed Val by in a blur, she had the not so brilliant idea of trying to dull her thoughts with tequila. This only intensified them, she had the most vivid dreams that were completely captivated by nothing but the brown eyed beauty. She dreamt about her mouth, her intense gaze, her mouth, the sound of her voice, her mouth. What the fuck is going on? Val couldn’t change the track of her thoughts and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t want to, thinking about Juliana made something awaken in the pit of her stomach, a longing she had never experienced before.

Val decided to force food down her throat that morning knowing she’d only live to regret it later when her stomach started protesting hunger in a silent lecture hall. Valentina always presented herself well, but today she was very deliberate about the clothes she wore, she picked out her tight ripped jeans and her white off the shoulder tee that exposed her collarbone, she let her hair hang loose today, she liked it best this way. She was hoping to catch a certain someone’s attention.

Val spent the ride to uni with her headphones in, happily humming along to each song that came on. She was pretty early today but she didn’t mind it gave her a chance to get a decent seat in class. The hall was empty when Val entered, all except for one person. Juliana was sat next to the seat that Valentina had sat in yesterday, was this a coincidence Val wondered. Juliana had her head down slightly, but she shifted her belongings over slightly as if Juliana was openly inviting Valentina into the seat next to her. Nope, not a coincidence, this was an opportunity Val was not going to pass up on.

Making her way slowly up the stairs towards Juliana, Val stopped a few steps short of the other girl, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest she was sure she could hear it filling up the silence in the room. “Can I sit here?” Valentina finally managed to breathe out. “No.” Juliana fired back quickly with a hard expression on her face. Val’s features instantly dropped. Juliana couldn’t keep her composure, a musical laugh escaped from her lips and a wide smile spread across her lips “hey I was just kidding relax”. Valentina’s hands came up to rub at her temples all she could do was let out a nervous laugh “I knew you were gonna be trouble.”  
“Too much trouble?” Juliana teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you to those of you who left comments on my first chapter. It motivated me to quickly get this chapter written. Any thoughts or comments are welcome. The next chapter I'm thinking of doing from Juliana's POV to give an in site into her thoughts. Peace, love and Kindness guys. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Okay so this chapter is written from Juliana's POV and should start bringing some direction to the story.

“Okay Juliana you can do this. A new place, a fresh start, just keep a low profile and you’ll be fine” Juliana sighed to herself as she made her way through the main entrance of the university. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself to make her way through the onslaught of people weaving their way through the halls. After rounding the corner the flow of people walking down the hall began to lighten, making the most of the light traffic, Juliana took the opportunity to take a brief glance at her map of the campus. “Ok yep, the café is just ahead… I need to head across this way to end up in the social science department” Juliana muttered to herself. Stashing her map in her bag Juls was forced to take a sharp intake of breath.

Time slowed down for what felt like forever. An unwelcome hand had connected with her right ass cheek, Juliana’s body instinctively jumped into survival mode in one swift move she had turned and thrust her palm upwards into the nose of the offender causing a sickening crunch to echo around her. Blood streamed from the harasser’s face and everything around her seemed to have become static. “My Jeans are not an invitation for you to touch me asshole!” Juliana spat. Without looking for a reaction from the onlookers Juliana made a dash for the bottom exit needing to get distance herself from the scene.

As the fresh air hit her lungs, Juliana’s body sensed that the danger had passed, and she felt her hands and legs violently start to shake. Taking time to calm herself, Juliana crouched down against the side of the building concentrating on taking deep breaths. After 10 minutes Juliana managed to regain her composure, Jul’s eyes widened as she realised just how publicly she had made a spectacle of herself “Fuck Juliana, so much for a low profile”. Although she had managed to tame her breathing, the rage inside felt like it wouldn’t be extinguished anytime soon, Juliana knew she had fucked up making such a public display, but she was only sorry for the amount of witnesses, not for her reaction. How fucking dare he invade my space like that Juliana thought to herself. Juliana felt a slight sense of achievement when she figured that her public display may help keep others away from trying to get near her.

Juls was in no rush to return to the inside of the building, she was set on finding a different way to her destination. Exploring the gardens around campus had helped soothe Juliana’s temper somewhat; deciding she was starting to cut it fine to needing to be at her first lecture she took her map out once more. Juls tried to find a more direct route. In a split-second Juliana felt the impact before she had even realised what was happening. A dull ache was spreading through her ass as she made sense of the fact, she was on the concrete with someone else and the contents of her bag was spread around them both. “Damn could this day get any worse!!” Juliana exclaimed, looking down in her hands she saw she was still clinging to the map. “This fucking thing is cursed I swear” Juliana groaned, making note to throw it in the next bin she saw.

Juliana started to gather a few of the papers off the floor and shoved them ungracefully into her bag not caring what state she left it in at this point. She looked round to see where the rest of her possessions had skidded to, looking up Juliana found them in the hands of a girl above her. Only now did Juliana pay attention to who had bumped into her. Woah, who is this girl? Juliana found herself asking. She had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen; Juliana was completely captivated by how many tones of blue she could see. She wanted to sit and take the time to count just how many there are. This is the kind of girl artists sing songs about.

Juliana was snapped out of her daydream abruptly by hearing the woman in front of her speak. “Let me help you get off” Juliana arched her eyebrow in question, surely, she didn’t hear that right. Juliana felt a smirk forming as she saw a deep blush rise on the girls face as she rushed to correct herself. Watching this beautiful woman squirm was bringing Juliana a confidence boost like no other, before she could stop the words escaping her mouth, she was teasing the stranger to help her get off… the floor. Juliana scolded herself as she realised that she was inviting this girl to flirt with her. She couldn’t help herself everything about this girl was pulling her in. Juliana could feel her defences coming up in response “low profile Juliana” she kept repeating in her head as a mantra to stop herself from getting caught up in the charm of the girl in front of her.

Valentina had her hand outstretched in invitation to help Juliana get to her feet. “I’m Valentina Carvajal” hearing Val speak her name caused an unfamiliar warmth to spread through Juliana’s veins causing her eyes to widen slightly. Not wanting to be any more dismissive than necessary Juliana took her hand and rose to her feet. As the girl’s hands touched a pulse flowed through Juliana’s hand where the stranger’s soft fingers had kissed her skin. Panic was setting into Juliana, uttering a brief thank you, Juliana took her possessions and darted off in the opposite direction as swiftly as she could, desperate to put as much space between the two of them as possible.

After five minutes of practically running away from where she left Valentina, Juls took her first glance behind her to make sure she hadn’t been followed. Wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, Juliana readied herself to enter her first ever lecture. She didn’t expect to hear her name echoing around the room in eerie whispers, Juliana had made it too far across the room to turn back now. Changing her focus to the empty desk space at the very back she tried to close off any emotion on her face in hope that no reaction would help displace the whispers. It didn’t. New tactic, death glare. Stop fucking looking at me Juliana internally raged. Finally, people were starting to let her be, looking to her left she locked eyes with Valentina, her expression softened for a moment. “No Juliana, you can’t let anyone in, especially not her” forcing her expression to become cold she turned her gaze to the notebook in front of her willing herself not to look up.

Juliana could not take in anything the professor was saying, she spent her time plagued by the saddened expression on Valentina’s face, but no matter what she would not let herself look up. Letting herself believe this was all she could offer the girl, sadness.

* * *

Juliana was so ready to go home, sat astride her motorcycle helmet in hand, she was about to ride out when her instincts told her to look up. Across the lot, Valentina was leant up against a tree. Juls knew she should just kick life into her bike and leave, but she couldn’t help herself seeing Valentina caused a slight wave of guilt of how she had treated the girl. Juliana was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Val look around, Juliana made a lame attempt at hiding herself by ducking. “As if that would even work, you’re on a bike dumbass” Juliana scolded herself.

Juliana noticed a guy approaching Valentina, seeing the way he was creeping up to her was making a cold shiver run up Juliana’s spine causing the hairs on her neck to stand on edge. The instinct to run over and put herself between Val and potential danger was overpowering Juliana’s senses. Juls stopped in her tracks when she heard a laugh escape from Valentina and recognition crossed the girls features. Juliana was shocked to find herself several paces away from her bike, a slight shake present in her hands. Juls quickly returned to her bike, readying herself to leave. She looked up to see the final exchange between Valentina and –

WAS THAT A KISS? Juliana’s face dropped. Juliana felt cold, frozen. She couldn’t explain why she was feeling this way. She was blatantly staring at Valentina now and she wanted to be caught. Val must have sensed that Juliana was watching her because it didn’t take long until their eyes locked. Juliana was screaming at herself to drop her gaze, but she couldn’t, she wanted an explanation. Before she knew it, Val had climbed into her car and vanished. “What am I playing at?” Juliana groaned to herself.

* * *

Throwing down her keys as she walked through the front door, Juliana sighed a deep breath thankful that she was finally in the solace of her own home. She was barely 3 steps into the hallway when a knock at the door stopped her in her tracks. Groaning Juliana made a 180 back down the hall, opening the front door wide Juliana let the gentleman in front of her make the first move. Her less than warm welcome was making the man visibly uncomfortable. “Juliana I just wanted to come by and make sure you were settling in ok” the man expressed in a defensive manner. “Come in Panchito” Juliana sighed resigned.

Following Juliana’s lead through to the living room Panchito didn’t wait to start asking questions “What’s wrong I thought today was going to be a good day for you?” Panchito’s concern was obvious. Juliana considered lying to get him out of her space quicker, but she didn’t see the point. “Honestly Panchito today was a mess, I punched someone in the face and met one person I liked but I honestly think I’ve already scared her off, and I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend, she kissed him goodbye. Regardless, I can’t afford to get close to anyone I feel like my past is following me and all the dangers with it. I can’t drag anyone into all this” Juliana rushed out in one breath.

“Listen to me now Juliana, nothing is following you now. You left all your trouble back in Texas and no one knows you have ties to here. You deserve to let yourself stop running now. Go be a kid, make some friends. As your case worker and an old friend, I have to tell you its ok that you’ve got a guard up, but you can’t shut out the everyone in the world. Not everyone has an ulterior motive for wanting to know you.” Panchito spoke to her softly.

“It’s hard for me Pancho, I don’t know what it is about this girl, but I can’t let anything happen to her. I already feel protective of her. A friend greeted her earlier and I was ready to dive between them and rip his arm off.” Juliana confessed. “More reason to get to know her, I know you Juliana you wont let any harm come to anyone you care about. Give yourself a chance at being happy.” Juliana felt herself giving over to Panchito’s advice “Ok, I’ll try” she finished simply. “Excellent, I’ve got to run but I’ve set up that job for you down the road. You start this weekend at 2pm, don’t be late. The owners name is Pearl.” Pancho waved a small goodbye opening the door to let himself out “One last thing, you know its custom here to kiss your friends in greeting right? Don’t give up kid” Juliana smiled at the information “Bye Pancho”.

With Pancho gone, Juliana let herself fall into a light daze, every image that passed was of impossibly blue eyes. Blue eyes and soft hands. “I will try” Juliana promised herself. She felt a soft smile cross her lips and she was overcome with sleep.

* * *

Juliana had overslept, she found herself in the same position on the couch she had fallen asleep in. Not paying much attention to what she was throwing on, she left the house slightly frazzled. “Please let today go better than yesterday.” She begged. Pulling into the lot at uni Juliana was surprised to see that she was actually 20 minutes early. Maybe I’ll get the opportunity to get a seat closer to the blue-eyed beauty. Juls was anxious to make an effort with the girl; it had been a long time since Juliana tried to be anyone’s friend. She found herself alone in the lecture hall tapping her foot erratically hoping to expend some of her nerves.

Juliana could not believe her luck when the first person to enter the empty hall was Valentina herself. “This is it” she breathed to herself. Keeping her attention locked on her notebook for as long as possible Juliana attempted to gather her scattered thoughts. “You can do this Juliana” she told herself. Valentina’s sweet voice broke Juls out of her silent pep talk. “Can I sit here?” A sudden need to tease Val overcame Juliana, but the taller girl’s reaction was too much to handle. A laugh escaped Juliana “hey I was kidding relax.” Seeing the relief on Val’s face only made Juliana smile wider. Val’s nervous laugh made goosebumps ripple all over Juliana’s body, “I knew you were gonna be trouble” Valentina breathed out. Juliana couldn’t miss the opportunity to remind Val of how they first met “Too much trouble” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, please let me know what you think. should be a lot more interaction between Val and Juliana from here on out! Peace, love and kindness guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Valentina lowered herself into the chair next to the brown eyed girl. Relief washed over her as she realised she hadn’t actually been rejected. Seeing Val visibly relax encouraged Juliana to change the tone slightly. “I’m sorry for how I treated you yesterday. It was a pretty eventful day for me. And I’m sorry if I had a negative impact on you at all” Juliana told the girl in front of her sincerely, looking down into her hands fiddling with a loose thread on her jacket.

A small smile rose up on Val’s face at the apology. Reaching out to calm Juliana’s hands, Val brushed the back of Jul’s hands. Juls flinched slightly at the contact but stilled when she realises Val was only trying to comfort her. “I didn’t make yesterday easier on you, I saw what happened in the hall, I’m sorry I added to your stress in class”. Val replied.

Juliana bit her lip nervously before she spoke “I know people are saying a lot of things about me now after yesterday, but I don’t usually cause trouble, it usually finds me.” Juliana chucked slightly remembering her exchange with Val moments ago. Before Val could say anything Juls was already speaking again “I guess all I really want to ask is if there can be a clean slate, I want you to make your own mind up about me without any bias ruining it” Juliana looked down again unable to face any rejection head on.

Val knew all too well what it was like to be the victim of people taking things out of context. Her family was always on media clean ups because of false statements. Pulling her thoughts together Val extended her hand to Juliana and a warm smile flashed across her face “Hi I don’t think we’ve ever met? I’m Valentina Carvajal” Juliana couldn’t believe Val was offering her a chance. Her returning smile was blinding “Juliana Valdés, nice to meet you” she replied taking Val’s hand in her own.

Making the most of the light atmosphere, Juls wanted to take the opportunity to get something she needed “I know we’ve just met, but there’s something I really need to ask you.” Vals interest peaked at the tone of Juliana’s question “Que?” Val replied leaning forward slightly. “Do you have a spare pen? I was in such a rush today I’m surprised I’m actually wearing clothes” Juliana laughed. A pink blush appeared on Valentina’s cheeks as the image of Juliana naked passed into her mind. “Uhh... yeah. Try not to lose this though ok, it’s my lucky pen. I don’t just lend this to anyone” Val winked. “What makes it so lucky?” Juliana chuckled taking the pen between her fingers. “It spends a lot of time in my mouth” Val quipped. It was Juliana’s turn to blush now, Juls was unsure if Val was intentionally flirting with her, so she decided to test the waters instead. Placing the end of Val’s pen in her mouth she winked “Tastes like it” she teased. Val’s mouth dropped open slightly causing a melodic laugh to fumble from Juliana’s lips. Val was saved by a flux of people making their way into the lecture hall.

Valentina shook herself at Juls obvious flirting. Seeing Juliana this way was making Val feel lighter than she had in a really long time. “Juls will you have lunch with me today, there’s a place off campus that I know.” Val smiled. “It’s a date” Juls answered. Val chuckled lightly “cool it’s a date”. “I’ll meet you where you shoved me over yesterday” Juliana bantered. “So much for a clean slate” Valentina laughed, burying her embarrassment in her hands. Popping Vals pen back in her mouth, Juls smirked and faced the front waiting for the lecture to begin.

* * *

Juliana made it to their meeting spot first. She couldn’t believe how differently today was going compared to yesterday. There were still whispers when she was walking through campus, but she didn’t really mind it now. Every time she heard her name echoing around her, her thoughts roamed to how Val had smiled at her this morning. Tingles rippled through her every time; it was like Val had become her own mental defence.

Val could see Juls stood at the end of the path waiting for her, she couldn’t prevent herself from smiling at the sight of the brown-haired beauty. Val was worried that there was an obvious skip in her step walking towards the girl, she didn’t want to seem too eager and scare Juliana away. “Hey, you came.” Val beamed. “Of course I came, and as promised one intact extra lucky pen” Juliana offered the pen. Val arched her eyebrow “Extra lucky pen?” Val questioned. “Yeah, it’s been in my mouth now too” Juls joked. Taking a leaf out of Juliana’s book Val popped her pen in her mouth “mmm tastes better” she sighed. Juliana’s responding blush was instant. HA! I Knew it wasn’t just me Val screamed internally feeling proud of herself.

“Shall we go?” Juliana asked shyly trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush. Val felt physically lighter seeing Jul’s shy smile. “Yes, let’s go. I’ve called us a ride; I hope you’re hungry” Val smiled. “Famished actually” Juliana groaned feining hunger. “Come on, lets fix that” Val suggested sweetly wrapping her arm around Juliana’s shoulders. It took Juliana a few seconds to relax into Val’s embrace, finally she let herself nuzzle into Val slightly as they walked along breathing in her sweet fragrance.

* * *

Val and Juliana climbed out of the backseats of Val’s family car in the centre of town, only a few blocks from where Juls lived. Val lead Juliana down the street talking about all the things she loves about the quirky little restaurant “they do the best milkshakes; the tastiest tacos and the owner is the sweetest old woman called Pearl you’re going to love her” Val rambled. Juliana grinned at Val’s obvious excitement, her mind playing catch up with Valentina’s words. Val’s words clicked into place; Juliana couldn’t help but laugh. She was probably about to meet her boss for the first time.

“What’s so funny?” Val asked. “Nothing really Val, it’s just I’m actually about to start working here in the next couple days and this is your favourite place to eat. I just can’t believe my luck” Juliana confessed. Jul’s expression brightened “Hey on second thought can I get that lucky pen back” Juliana remarked playfully. “I told you it was lucky!” Val laughed. “You don’t need my pen when I’m here, I bring the real luck. Come on I’ll introduce you to Pearl, she loves me” Val flicked her hair over her shoulder in mock sassiness. ‘Can I put you in my mouth too’ Juliana thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly to clear her suggestive thoughts Juls followed Val into her new workplace.

“Valentina!!” The older lady called out once she saw Val making her way over. “You’re looking as radiant as ever. Shall I whip you up a couple milkshakes” Pearl called out. Val smiled widely “thank you Miss Pearl, I’m sure I will, but we’d like a couple menus if that’s okay. This is my friend Juliana she wanted to come by and introduce herself” Val finished warmly. “Juliana Valdés” Pearl asked catching on quickly. “The very same” Juliana smiled “it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Pearl, thank you for giving me a great opportunity to work here, I’ve heard great things about this place already. I’m very excited to try your food” Juliana finished sincerely. To say Pearl was utterly charmed by the two girls in front of her was an understatement “that’s settled then, one of everything for you to try. On the house!” Pearl exclaimed. “Oh no I couldn’t Miss Pearl, thank you, you’re very kind” Juliana protested politely. “Nonsense we’ll do it like tapas, it’s already settled.” Pearl smiled widely. “Would you like that?” Juliana asked turning to Val. Val was looking at Juls with such softness, witnessing the exchange between Miss Pearl and Juls had warmed her heart. “Yeah I’d love to” Val nodded. Pearl clapped her hands together rushing off to the kitchen to prepare the food for the two girls. “I already love it here” Juliana confessed.

Throughout their lunch Val and Juls kept up light conversations. Only broken when one or both of them couldn’t stop laughing, the air between them was electric. Everyone around them couldn’t help but smile and laugh with the girls watching them from afar. Pearl came rushing up to her new favourite duo to rid them of their last few clear plates. “Miss Val it’s so nice to see you so happy, maybe you can start coming for your milkshakes on your good days now too. Now you’re starting to have them.” she winked at Juliana. “AYEEE PEARL, what about customer confidentiality huh?” Val joked, blushing slightly at her exposed comfort habits. Juliana laughed at the exchange, but something didn’t quite sit right with her, ‘now you’re starting to have them’ playing briefly on her mind. Juliana didn’t want Val to feel like she ever had to be embarrassed about anything with her so she made a confession of her own.

“Val” Juliana muttered as she pulled at Vals hands to uncover her face. “When I’m sad, I eat an unholy amount of peanut butter and Oreos - together at the same time” Juls confessed. Seeing that Val didn’t quite believe the extent she was talking about Juls snatched her bag up from the floor and showed her the industrial size jar of peanut butter and three bags of Oreos she carries around with her. Val’s mouth hung open slightly “you carry that around all the time?” Val chuckled slightly. “All. The. Time.” Juliana exaggerated each word. Val realises that Juls has confessed this to ease her embarrassment and she couldn’t help but feel adoration for the girl in front of her.

After a minute, Valentina’s eyebrows furrowed. “Juls why do you need your comfort food with you at all times?” Val asked softly. Juliana stared down into her knotted hands. “To be honest, this is the only day in a long long time when I haven’t needed a little comfort” Juls admitted. A sad smile appeared on Val’s lips “me too Juls”. Juls looked up into Val’s eyes and saw pain etched into her expression, it made Juliana sad to know that the kind sweet woman in front of her understood her.

Valentina busied herself scribbling over a piece of paper on the table. Juliana chucked slightly in her sudden change in tempo. “Love notes already” she teased. Val looked up at her as if to say a sarcastic ha-ha. Watching Val, Juliana couldn’t help but notice the very light freckles across her face and it made her want to follow the dotted trail with her fingers. Val reach across the table with a serious look on her face “a gift for you, anytime you need anything call me. ANYTHING” Val almost demanded. Juls couldn’t put into words how much this little piece of paper before her meant. No one had chosen to invest in her before. She couldn’t think of anything meaningful to say so she chose to play it off slightly “you’re going to regret that when I run out of Oreos” Juls said grinning.

Valentina’s phone started to ring breaking the moment between them. “I’m sorry” Val muttered answering her phone. Juliana held her hands up to show that it was ok. Juls didn’t mind it gave her time to look around where she would be working, it was homely here. It didn’t seem like the kind of place that would suit drunkards which Juliana was extremely thankful for. She already broke one guys nose for inappropriately grabbing her she didn’t want to have reason to break anymore. Juls noticed Pearl stood behind the counter idly wiping the sides, with Val busy on a call she decided it was as good time as any to speak to Pearl properly.

“Miss Pearl” Juliana smiled announcing herself. Miss Pearl looked up and smiled warmly at her new employee. “What can I do for you. Still hungry?” Pearl asked. Juliana chuckled “no thank you, the food was delicious and very filling. I think Val and I are going to head out soon. I actually came over because I just want you to know that I’m really thankful that you’re helping me out. And I promise I’ll work harder than anyone you’ve ever met.” Juliana vowed. Pearl took Juliana’s hand “Sometimes to get to a stable happy place we need someone to help us along the way” Juliana nodded at Pearls sound wisdom, but she couldn’t help but think there was more meaning behind her words. Her eyes flashed to Val and back connecting the dots, Juliana smiled. “Yes, Miss Pearl I couldn’t agree more thank you.”

Valentina walked in on the last couple words exchanged between Juls and Pearl. “Hey Juls, I think we better get back to campus, I’ve got a journalism class in an hour.” Val stated. “No problem I need to pick up my bike anyway” Juliana replied. With a final thank you to Miss Pearl the two of them left the restaurant arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think. Honestly thank you so much to everyone that has left me any comments, they have each made me smile. Hope you enjoy this one guys. As always Peace, Love and Kindness x


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the street, Juliana couldn’t help but smile at how much things had changed in the last 24 hours. “Hey Val” Juls said stopping their steady pace. “Juls” Val replied arching her eyebrow at the brown-eyed girl’s actions. “Thank you for inviting me out today, I had an amazing time with you.” Juliana announced shyly. “Me too Juls” Val proclaimed honestly. Val smiled, but it didn’t quite touch her eyes. “Come on, we should get going.” The two of them made their way back to the car and climbed swiftly into the back together. 

Juliana watched Val for a moment and noticed she was acting strangely. Val was gnawing at her bottom lip and she wouldn’t look directly at Juliana no matter how hard Juls tried to meet her gaze. “Ok enough Val, you’re killing me. What’s going on? You’ve been acting off since we left the restaurant. Please just tell me what I’ve done?” Juliana begged. Val’s head snapped up as the last question left Juliana’s mouth. “You haven’t done anything!” Val rushed out. Juliana waited patiently for Val to elaborate not wanting to push the girl in front of her. “Truth?” Val asked, Juls just nodded in response. Valentina took a deep breath and knotted her hands together in her lap. “My sister, Eva, rang me back there and someone told her I’d left campus with a violent psychopath.” Val uttered out. Sadness lined Juliana’s face, Valentina hated seeing Juliana look this way and reached forward to comfort her. Juliana flinched away at the sudden movement. “Juls, I’m sorry” Val whispered out. “I’m going to speak to Eva later, I know what was said isn’t true, I’ve just been sat here driving myself nuts trying to figure out who would want to ring my sister and spread lies. Who would be a big enough ass to do that?” Valentina’s face turned hard as the answer hit her full force – “Lucho” Valentina spat. 

The car hadn’t even come to a full stop before Valentina was out of the car powering towards her friend’s usual spot on campus. Angry tears were threatening to spill from the corner of Valentina’s eyes. Juliana was following a few steps behind Valentina struggling to understand exactly what was happening when Val stopped abruptly causing Juliana to nearly bump into her. Lucho was stood in a small circle of guys laughing stupidly. Val’s fists clenched so hard her knuckles had turned white and her nails were cutting into her palm. The pain helped ground her slightly. Before Juliana could reach out to Val, Valentina had started full force towards Lucho.  
  
“Valeee, how” Lucho was cut off by Valentina’s hands shoving him hard in the chest, the force making him hit the floor with a thud. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lucho screamed out. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE. DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE IT WASN’T YOU WHO RANG EVA YOU LOWLIFE PIECE OF SHIT.” Tears were falling freely down Valentina’s cheeks now anger getting the better of her. Juliana stepped forward to intervene, but Valentina had other ideas. “If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will ruin you.” Valentina finished in an eerily calm tone. Juliana reached forward and took Valentina’s hand to pull her back to her. Wrapping her arms around Valentina’s side she half carried, half supported Val away from the situation. Val buried her head in Juliana’s neck not paying any attention to where exactly she was being led. 

Valentina felt herself being lifted up onto a ledge, opening her eyes she noticed she was in an empty bathroom with Juliana. Juliana was perched between Val’s legs looking at the girl in front of her with concern. Tears were flowing freely down Valentina’s face now. Juliana pressed her forehead to Valentina’s and began to wipe the tears away softly with the back of her hand “just breathe Val, its ok I’m not going to leave you, just breathe.’ Juliana cooed tenderly. After five minutes Valentina’s breathing had settled back into a steady rhythm and her flow of tears had been stemmed. “Thank you for staying with me” Val finally uttered out. Juliana pulled back slightly from Val to give her a bit more space, but Val had wrapped her legs around Juliana preventing her from going too far. Juliana smiled sweetly at Val and tiptoed up to place a gentle kiss on Val’s forehead “Are you ok?” Juls questioned, concern rippling through her features. Val nodded in reply. “Do you want some of my Oreos and peanut butter?” Juliana asked a playful smile tugging at her lips. Valentina’s face scrunched up in mock disgust. “No thank you, that would be like cheating on my milkshake.” Valentina jested. Juliana stepped back laughing offering her hand to Val “Come on I’ll walk you to class”. Valentina hopped down from the ledge and accepted Juliana’s hand. 

Val was surprised that Juliana’s hand had remained in hers the entire time they had been walking, she wasn’t expecting Juls to still be holding her hand by the time they had got past the bathroom door. The feeling was sending a steady current of tingling up her arm and down to her core. “Val, I don’t want to upset you, we can change the subject if you’d rather not talk about it, but who is Lucho?” Juliana asked curious. Val furrowed her eyebrows anger threatening to rise up at the mention of his name “He’s my ex-boyfriend. Except he wishes he wasn’t my ex. And he’s the only asshole I know stupid enough to pull a stunt like that and think he wasn’t doing to for his own gain.” Val explained her hand unconsciously gripping Juliana’s harder. Juliana used her thumb to rub soothing circles over Val’s skin to relax her grip. “I’m sorry I asked, I should have waited. Are you going to be alright going to class?” Juliana asked. Reaching the door to her class Valentina nodded. “In that case Miss Carvajal this is where I leave you. I’ll text you later ok.” Juliana promised. Valentina leaned forward to place a swift kiss on Juliana’s cheek “you better” vanishing through the door leaving Juls with a dumbfounded look on her face grazing the place where Val’s lips had just been. 

* * *

  
Valentina was sat in her room listening to her favourite Spotify playlist when her phone vibrated on the sheets next to her. Snatching up her phone Val was disappointed to see it was a text from Sergio and not a certain brown eyed beauty. 

Sergio: _Hola Vale, I heard what happened with you and Lucho. Are you ok?_

Val: _Hi Sergio, I’m pretty pissed to be honest Sergio. He told Eva a shit load of lies about Juliana._

Sergio _: No fucking way??? I can’t believe him. Is Juliana ok? Do you want me to talk to him?_

Val smiled at her friend’s concern.

  
Val: _WAY. I think she is now. No Sergio. I’ve had enough of wasting oxygen on that boy._

Sergio: _Will you still come to the beach house party tomorrow? You could bring Juliana._

Val: _I completely forgot about the party. I’ll ask her but I’m making no promises._

Sergio: _No problem. Let me know if you need anything. Adios x_

Val: _Thanks Sergio, bye x_

Val threw herself down against her pillows. Huffing at her alarm clock impatiently, Juliana said she would text her and it was already eight pm. Valentina’s phone buzzed continuously; an unknown number flashed across her screen. Bringing her phone to ear Val accepted the call a smile formed on her mouth. 

“Hi” Juliana’s soft voice sounded through Val’s phone. “Hi” Val breathed out; her frustration forgotten instantly. “I know I promised you a text, but I really wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep” Juliana stated. Juls could practically hear Valentina’s answering smile down the phone. “You haven’t fallen asleep on me already have you?” Juliana prompted playfully. “No, I’m deciding if I’m mad at you for leaving me waiting for so long.” Juliana couldn’t help but laugh at Val struggling to keep her tone serious. “Por favor mi amor. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?” Juliana pleaded. “Come to a party with me tomorrow night?” Val suggested. “Val? I can’t.” Juliana replied, “I have nothing to wear.” She rushed to explain. “If you had something to wear, you’d come?” Val asked simply. “Yes, but I don’t” Juls replied frowning. Haven’t we just gone over this Juliana thought. “Done, you can borrow something of mine. I’ll pick you up at 9pm. Adios Juliana!” Valentina rushed to hang up the phone before Juls could refuse. Her phone buzzed once more. 

Juls: See you at 9 x 

* * *

  
Juliana was sat in her living room perched over her coffee when her doorbell sounded. Panchito stood before her with a package in his arms and a smile on his face “Special delivery for Miss Valdes.” Opening the door wider Juliana invited Pancho inside. “I came to drop your work uniform off for you, it’s really just an apron. And I came to make me rounds.” Pancho stated. “Thank you, coffee?” Juliana asked. “Sure” Pancho replied “How are things?”. A massive smile spread across Juliana’s face “Wow that good huh?” Panchito asked grinning. “Better” Juliana admitted. “Good for you kid. Ready for work?” Pancho asked. “As I’ll ever be” Juliana replied. “I’ll leave you to get ready.” Pancho stated, Juliana walked him to the door with his hand on the door handle Pancho turned back to Juls and a smirk played across his face “Valentina Carvajal huh?” Juliana slapped him on the arm “AYYYY PANCHO” Juls blushed brightly. As Pancho made his way down the path Juliana called him back “I should probably tell you I’m going to a party tonight with Val.” Pancho nodded quickly shouting behind him as he walked “Make sure you text me when you get home so I know you’re safe”. 

Juliana’s phone buzzed in her hand: One new message from Val. A low hum resonated through her body.

  
Val: _Hey Juls I’ve picked out an outfit for you for tonight, can you send me your address so I can drop it off._

Juls: _Wow thank you. Do you think you can drop it off at Pearl’s I’m about to leave for work?_

Val: _Sure! See you soon!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lucho!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
> Thank you for all the supportive comments! As always Peace, Love and Kindness xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains references to physical abuse. Please take care before reading.

Juliana stood outside her new workplace taking a deep steadying breath calming her nerves. Before she could get two feet in the door Pearl had appeared reaching out to hug Juliana “Welcome mija” Pearl cooed. Juliana appreciated that Pearl had waited for Juliana to reciprocate the hug instead of grabbing her, she wasn’t used to sudden physical affection. Or any physical affection for that matter. She wondered how much Panchito had told her about herself. “How are you Juliana? Have you had anything to eat today? Are you hungry?” Pearl rattled off pulling Juliana out of her thoughts. Juliana couldn’t help but laugh at her new bosses’ motherly concern. She could see why Val liked it here so much, Pearl was enough to want to keep coming back. “I’m all good thank you Miss Pearl, just excited to start working” Juliana replied warmly. “Let’s get you started then mija” Pearl smiled. 

Juliana liked working here, it was steady enough to keep yourself busy, but not so busy that you were rushed off your feet trying to keep up. At four, Juliana looked up to see Valentina shuffling through the door. At least Juliana guessed it was Val, she was hidden behind 3 boxes stacked in her arms. Juliana rushed over to free Valentina of her tower. “My hero” Valentina said breathless when the weight was lifted from her arms. Juls couldn’t help but laugh at Valentina “What’s all this?” Juls asked still laughing. “Well it’s all for you... for the party tonight.” Val said blushing. “Valentina Carvajal did you go out and buy me an outfit you said I could borrow?” Val asked pointedly. “I won’t lie Juliana I did, don’t look at me like that, I saw this, and it was like the stars aligned, these clothes were destined to be worn by someone as beautiful as you. Specifically, you.” Valentina exaggerated. Juliana couldn’t keep up her ‘annoyed’ face up “You know flattery won’t get you anywhere” Juliana smirked. Val’s face lit up at Juliana’s tone “You’ll wear them, tonight?” Juliana nodded “Thank you Val” A small smile gracing her lips. “Have you got time to stay for a milkshake or have you got somewhere to be?” Juliana asked. “I can stay for a little while, I wanna see the new girl work apparently she’s really hot.” Val winked. Juliana leaned in to whisper in Valentina’s ear “I’ve seen her, she has nothing on you” Juliana whispered. Valentina swallowed hard “I thought you said flattery will get you nowhere?” Val uttered out. “Do you feel like it’s getting me somewhere?” Juliana teased keeping her proximity close to Val. Valentina’s breath hitched in her throat, her mouth going dry. 

“Miss Val, three times in one week how lucky I am to see so much of you.” Pearl exclaimed happily breaking the flirtatious tension between them. “Hola Miss Pearl, you can thank this one for that, we have a party this evening, I was dropping off Juliana’s outfit. I’m sorry to distract her from working.” Valentina simpered through puppy dog eyes. Wow she’s good Juliana thought to herself admiring Valentina’s charm. “A party? How wonderful” Miss Pearl clapped her hands together excitedly “Juliana do you need to finish any earlier?” Juliana smiled at the offer “No thank you, I’ve got plenty of time to get ready, Val’s picking me up at 9.” Juliana declined politely. “Ok mija, sit down with Val I will bring you both some food, you need to eat.” Pearl ran off to the kitchen to busy herself with lunch. 

Juls and Val sat and ate their lunch together enjoying each other’s company. After an hour Valentina excused herself to go home and get ready. Juliana spent the rest of her shift agonising over how she should do her hair and make-up, it had been a long time since she had reason to really put effort into how she looked, and she wanted to get this right. Pearl startled her out of her thoughts “Juliana your shift is over, go out and have fun tonight sweetie, you deserve it.” Juliana ran to the back to collect her bags, rushing out the door of the restaurant shouting a quick goodbye to Pearl on her way. 

* * *

Juliana had settled on an elegant bun to style her hair with a few loose tendrils, she kept her make-up simple hoping that it would compliment the beautiful black dress Valentina had bought her. Juliana had never owned something so precious in all her life, she couldn’t prevent the huge grin that washed over her as she gave herself a once over in the mirror. ‘This dress is amazing, I look amazing’ Juliana muttered to herself. A light knock sounded from her front door. Juliana took a deep breath and slowly made her way downstairs trying to control her excitement. 

Out front, Valentina was literally shaking with anticipation. As she was about to knock again worried that Juliana hadn’t heard her, the door swung open and her hand hung uselessly in the air. Valentina felt her breath hitch as Juliana came into view, her mouth hung open slightly at the sight in front of her. “Que?” Juliana asked. Val just shook her head from side to side unable to articulate how she was feeling. “Que?” Juls repeated. “Nothing it’s just, you’re perfect. The dress is incredible, you’re wow.” Valentina finished unable to say more, she continued to stare for a little longer. Juliana smiled shyly under Valentina’s gaze “Val, you look gorgeous.” Juliana said sincerely “I never thought your eyes could look any prettier than they already do”. Valentina grinned at Juls compliments “Shall we go?” Juliana nodded, offering her hand to escort Val to the car. 

* * *

  
The party was in full swing when Val and Juls arrived, they could feel the bass of the music rippling through the floor as soon as they stepped outside the car. Valentina took Juliana’s hand in hers “Come on, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine” she shouted in Juliana’s ear over the music. Valentina lead Juliana through the dancing crowd, past the bar and out onto the back porch where tables of beer pong were set up. “AYYYYYY VALE YOU CAME!!” Sergio cheered, pushing his way towards his friend to hug her. Valentina was forced to let go of Juliana’s hand as Sergio lifted her off the floor and swung her around. Juliana looked at her hand missing the feeling of having Val’s holding it. When Sergio came to a stop, he dropped Val and looked guiltily at Juliana “I’m so sorry for being rude, I’m Sergio, you must be Juliana” he grinned offering his hand to Juliana. “Nice to meet you” Juliana smiled accepting Sergio’s offer. “You weren’t wrong Val she is very beautiful.” Sergio winked at Juls obviously teasing Val. “Oh yeah?” Juliana teased catching on. Valentina blushed crimson. “YOU GUYS!” Juliana and Sergio laughed together at Val’s reaction. “Beer pong anyone? Sergio declared. 

Val and Juliana were kicking Sergio’s ass at beer pong. One more cup and they would have won their second match. “Ok Val this is it, kiss the ball.” Juliana demanded; Valentina placed a swift kiss on the ball. Juls angled her arm and swished the ball through the air, it hit the rim before it fell into the liquor with a satisfying splash. Valentina scooped Juliana up in her arms and swung her round in celebration. Sergio groaned slightly as he downed his final cup of the game. Val and Juliana both felt a light buzz, the alcohol finally starting to set in. “Do you wanna dance?” Val asked arching her eyebrow. A smile plastered across Juliana’s face “I’d love too.” Juliana replied. “Come on Sergio, we’re going to go cut some shapes on the dancefloor” Valentina called. “You go ahead, I need to sit down for a minute” Sergio rushed out on the verge of vomiting. Juliana and Val made their way inside to the centre of the dancefloor. 

Juliana was like fluid on the dance floor, she moved with ease and amazing rhythm. She made Valentina look good just by dancing with her and she was getting a few appreciative glances from people around her as she swayed her hips suggestively to the beat. Val couldn’t help but notice people staring at Juliana dance and it was making her feel jealous. She couldn’t help but pull Juliana closer to her as they both moved to the music, making sure that Juliana’s attention was only on her. When the song faded out, people around them whistled and cheered for the girls. Val swallowed heavily “Why don’t you go outside and see where Sergio is, and I’ll grab us some drinks?” Val suggested, glancing down quickly to Juliana’s lips. Juliana smirked and just nodded to show that she had heard Val “I’ll meet you outside” Juliana shouted pointing to the back doors. Val and Juliana smiled briefly to each other as they both turned and head in different directions. 

Juliana saw Sergio across the patio with another girl. He looked like he was enjoying himself a bit too much. Not wanting to intrude on anything Juliana decided to stay put and wait for Val on her own. A couple guys came over and tried talking to her, but they quickly gave up when she told them she was waiting for someone else. 

Valentina was pouring two cups of straight tequila when an arm grabbed her from behind and swung her around. “I saw your little performance out there Val, don’t you miss dancing with me?” Lucho breathed over Val, he stunk of booze. “Lucho you’re very drunk, please let me go.” Val pleaded, the grip he had on her arms was starting to hurt. “We are so good together Val, you should be with me. I’ll show you.” Lucho rushed in to crash his lips to Val, but she had turned her head to the side, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead. Val leant into Lucho slightly and pulled back managing to break herself free from his grip. She had made it to the back porch when she felt his hand grab her wrist angrily “You don’t get to fucking walk away from me anymore Val” Lucho spat. 

Val was about to attempt to yank her arm out of his grip when a firm hand gripped Lucho’s wrist and shoved it so it bent unnaturally forcing Lucho’s hand to release Val. It took a moment for Val to realise it was Juliana who had come to her rescue. Juliana’s hand reached out and pushed Valentina back slightly out of harm’s way, shielding Val’s body with her own. In a matter of seconds, Juliana’s fist had powered through the air hitting Lucho directly in his windpipe knocking the air out of his lungs and bringing him to his knees. “YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN” Juliana roared out fiercely. Juliana reached behind her until her hands felt Valentina, taking her hand softly in hers Juliana pulled Val with her without looking back. 

Juliana started to pant hard as she got further away from the house, struggling to get air into her lungs she had to let go of Val as she bent over and retched, unable to gain control of her breathing. Her body started to violently shake, as wave after wave of anxiety rolled over her. After a moment, her head snapped up “Val are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Juliana rushed out, concern for Val replacing her anxiety. Juliana’s eyes roamed every inch of Val searching for any sign of injury. Val stepped closer to Juliana “I’m ok, he didn’t hurt me, you made sure of that, I’m going to hug you now ok?” Valentina stepped forward with her arms out, making her intentions clear. Juliana melted into Val and inhaled deeply. “Your really ok” Juliana stated to reassure herself. “we’re ok” Valentina whispered. “Come on, I’ll take you home”.

* * *

  
Val supported Juliana through her front door. As the adrenaline had worn off, Juliana was struggling to keep herself standing. Val helped Juliana upstairs and into her bedroom. “Do you want me to undo your zip or are you ok?” Val asked softly. “Help me please” Juliana asked sweetly. As Val reached behind Juls to undo her zip, Juliana had reached up with soft fingers and caressed the edges of Valentina’s face “You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they are so blue and kind. I love them” Juls stated. Val blushed slightly “Juls sweetie your drunk and you’re in shock.” Val chuckled slightly. “I’m not, the adrenaline sobered me up pretty well” Juls admitted. Val just smiled in response. 

Once Val had succeeded in unzipping Juliana’s dress, Juls quickly stripped herself of the garment and kicked it to one side. Juls reached for a baggy t-shirt she had hidden under her pillow. As Juliana rolled onto her side, Val noticed a series of scars plastered across Juliana’s skin in various places. Val didn’t want to imagine where these scars had come from, none of them looked accidental. A lump formed in Valentina’s throat and her eyes started to sting, she forced herself to hold it in before Juliana could notice. “Juls I’m gonna get out of here so you can get some rest” Val whispered. Juliana offered her hand not wanting to grab Val after having been assaulted by Lucho. Val took her hand immediately. “Please stay with me, don’t leave. There are clothes you can wear in that drawer. Just don’t go.” Juls begged. “Ok. I’ll stay” Val couldn’t say no to Juliana like this, she was too vulnerable. Val changed into some sweats and a baggy tee and climbed into bed next to Juliana. Juls rolled over to face Val and pulled her into her “I was so scared when I saw you come out of that house and I saw you were in danger.” Juliana confessed quietly burying her face in Val’s hair breathing her in. “Me too” Val whispered. “Thank you for saving me”. A light snore escaped Juliana’s lips “I’ll always keep you safe” she breathed out. Val drew Juliana’s arms into her tighter as exhaustion won her over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! It felt really satisfying to write Juliana punch Lucho!   
> Next episode has some exciting revelations! will hopefully have the next chapter up some point tomorrow!   
> Let me know what you think! X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions themes of physical and emotional abuse. Please take care before reading

Light poured through Juliana’s bedroom window rousing Valentina from her sleep. Juliana was wrapped around her like ivy. Their bodies were a tangle of limbs each moulded to the shape of the other. Juls was lightly snoring into Valentina’s hair, the feeling of having Juliana pressed up against her was causing a nice hum to resonate deep within her. Valentina mentally shook herself, not appropriate Val. Not knowing what time it was exactly Val tried to get up, only to be met with strong protesting arms pulling her back in. “Where do you think you’re going?” Juliana croaked out, her voice dripping with sleep. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wanted to dig out my phone” Val apologised rolling over to come face-to-face with Juls. 

Juliana reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Valentina’s ear “Are you feeling ok after last night?” Juliana whispered drawing her eyebrows together. “I’ve got a few sore bruises on my wrist, but otherwise I’m pretty good” Val assured. Juliana reached out to take Val’s arm in her hand for further inspection, lined bruises tarnished Val’s perfect ivory skin. Pain washed over Juliana’s expression as she gently caressed the bruised area “I have something we can put on that, it will help” Juliana spoke softly. Val felt an involuntary smile break over her at the care Juliana was treating her with. Val shuffled her head forward slightly on her pillow, bringing herself almost nose to nose with Juliana “Juls” Val whispered, “I never really got to thank you for saving me from Lucho last night”. 

Juliana pulled her gaze away from Val’s arm at Valentina’s words. Light was highlighting the light freckles on Valentina’s face and Juliana felt herself wanting to link each freckle with her fingers once again. Juls reached up, her fingertips glided slowly across the freckle trail from Vals cheek, to the corner of her mouth, down her chin and back up Val’s jawline. Valentina closed her eyes at Juliana’s touch, leaning forward into her caress pressing her forehead to Juliana’s. Juliana felt Val’s warm breath hit her lips, the sensation caused a warm fluttering feeling to spread through her. Juliana closed her eyes and let her thumb brush over Val’s full bottom lip. Shifting her weight forward, Valentina closed the gap between them and placed a sweet soft kiss on Juliana’s lips. Juliana took a quick second to reciprocate the kiss, their lips dancing perfectly together. A sweet sigh escaped Valentina’s lips and she pulled back taking Juliana’s face in her hands. Juliana’s eyes remained closed after the kiss was broken. “Juls open your eyes, look at me” Val breathed out. “I can’t” Juls whispered “I’m scared if I open my eyes, you won’t be there, and this would all be a dream” Juliana confessed.

Val didn’t know what else to do so she leaned forward and connected their lips once more. There was more desperation in this kiss, a need. Val poured everything she could into this kiss hoping Juliana would believe this was real, all of the feelings between them were real. Val brushed her tongue across Juliana’s lip seeking entrance, Juls parted her lips and a moan sounded from deep in her throat when their tongues met. Juliana trapped Val’s bottom lip between her teeth causing a moan to escape Valentina. Juliana knotted her fingers in Val’s hair pulling her impossibly closer to her in response. Val felt like her skin was singing, she pushed Juliana back slightly taking the opportunity to straddle her. When she managed to pull herself away from Juliana’s lips, they were both panting. Brown eyes finally met blue “No dream is that good” Juliana sighed through bruised lips. Valentina couldn’t help but laugh. Val swooped down to place another kiss on Juliana’s lips. Their kiss was broken by someone pounding the front door. 

* * *

  
Juliana flew down the stairs two at a time racing to get the front door. Whoever was pounding at the door wasn’t relenting. Juls ripped the door open “What the- she was cut off by Pancho storming angrily through her door and into the living room. “Sure, Pancho come on in” Juliana said sarcastically to her empty doorway. As she made her way through to the hallway, she was startled at the furious look on Panchito’s face as he sat tapping his foot waiting for her. “Come on in” Pancho said with a stressed calm. “Pancho why are you?” realisation hit, “I never checked in” Juliana whispered. “No, you didn’t. Juliana Valdés you have had me worried sick” Pancho scolded. “Why didn’t you check in last night what happened?” Pancho asked. A small cough sounded behind Pancho. “Actually, that was my fault” Val confessed. 

Pancho stood up swiftly to face Valentina “Miss Carvajal, I’m so sorry I didn’t know that Juliana had a guest. I’m Panchito” Panchito practically bowed to Val, Juliana couldn’t help but chuckle at him stumbling over himself. “Valentina” Val insisted, she hated being addressed so formally. “Valentina” Pancho corrected himself smiling. “Will you both please fill me in on last night?” Pancho questioned. “Well we went to that party like I said was going to and an incident happened, and it pushed checking in to the very back of my mind” Juliana finished weakly. “What kind of incident?” Pancho questioned suspicious. Juls didn’t want to make Val uncomfortable so she decided to leave out Val’s side of the story “I punched a guy in the throat” Juliana cringed. “Because he assaulted me” Val finished holding up her wrists. Pancho’s face finally softened “Are you both ok?” Pancho asked concerned. Val and Juls looked at each other before answering “Yes” they stated in unison. “Juliana, this can’t happen again, if I ask you to check in you have to” Pancho pleaded. “Sorry Pancho, it won’t happen again” Juliana vowed. “I’ll let myself out, I’ll see you tomorrow” Pancho spoke as he excused himself to leave. 

Juliana took Vals hand in her own “Thank you for helping me with Panchito” Juliana spoke leaning in to kiss Val on her cheek. “Your welcome” Val smiled. Val’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration “What is it?” Juliana questioned in response. “Juliana, who is Panchito?” Val asked. Juliana exhaled a deep sigh “I want to tell you everything Val, I really do, but I don’t know if I can get it all out.” Juliana admitted, looking down. “It’s ok, you can just tell me what your comfortable with” Val soothed. “Panchito is my like my social worker, but he works for a specific branch of the Mexican police.” Juliana looked up to check Val was following. “Ok I can do this” Juliana breathed out. 

“My father was a mean man, the only thing he ever gave me was hate, scars and abuse. He was a drunk and an addict, but he worked with very dangerous people. My father was part of one of the most notorious cartels in Texas. I was never a part of his plan. My mother died when I was very young, and he was stuck with me and I with him -he reminded me of that fact every day. I look a lot like my mother which only made him bitter. I spent a lot of my time growing up avoiding him and the people he associated with, he didn’t care how any of them treated me. It only got worse as I got older. I started living on the street, so I didn’t have to deal with life at home. That’s when I met Pancho, he was working in Texas on a Narcos case. He could see I was badly beaten and terrified, he came to find me every day to bring me food, water and medicine. After a few months I started to trust him, and I started to tell him what I knew about the local cartels. It wasn’t long after that my dad had found out where I was hiding, he got his men to drag me back ‘home’ by my hair. I didn’t try to see Pancho again, I was too scared. Word got around that important information about the cartel was leaking from the inside. I was trapped in that house for two months before Pancho lead an operation to shut down the cartel. Pancho convinced me to give evidence to help convict each of the men. He brought me back to Mexico to keep me safe from anyone wanting to take revenge. He said I could go to school if I wanted to because there was no reason for anyone to look for me here. And then I met you.” Juliana didn’t know at what point she had started crying, but she finished talking to find herself being pulled into Valentina’s lap, silent sobs racking through her body. 

“You are the bravest person I have ever met” Val whispered, holding Juliana to her chest. “I’m so sorry you have gone through so much trauma, but you are a beautiful person in spite of everything Juls and I’m so glad that we have met” Val’s voice shook slightly. Juliana looked up to see a few tears rolling down Valentina’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you sad.” Juliana whispered swiping the tears away. “You didn’t Juls, I just can’t imagine anyone ever hurting you, it hurts my heart” Val replied. “The only thing that could hurt me now, is if anything happened to you. And I won’t let that happen” Juliana swore. Val smiled at the protective edge in Juliana’s voice and placed a quick kiss on Juliana’s lips. “What was that for?” Juliana grinned. “Just for being you” Val reasoned. Juliana stood abruptly from the sofa holding out her hand “Let’s go get a milkshake”. 

* * *

  
Juliana had leant Val some clothes to go out in, she didn’t think Val would want to go out in her party dress. They walked down the street hand in hand, taking it in turns to smile at each other shyly. A comfortable silence filled the space between them whilst they both thought about the various kisses they had shared since this morning. Before either of them could register it, they had arrived outside Pearl’s restaurant. “I can’t believe everything that has happened in the last 24 hours” Juliana acknowledged out loud. “Me either” Val laughed. “Despite Lucho’s outburst I actually had a really fun night last night, I wonder how rough Sergio is feeling” Both of the girls entered the restaurant laughing at their recollection. “Sit down, I’ll go grab us the drinks” Juliana offered sauntering over to the counter.

Five minutes later Juliana made her way back to the table milkshakes in hand. “One for you Miss Carvajal and one for me” Juliana announced as she placed the drinks on the table. “Thank you, Miss Valdés” Val replied. Juliana and Val spent their time asking any questions they could think of, simply just revelling in the fact that they could enjoy each other’s company and get to know each other more. “I have a slightly more serious question if that’s ok?” Val asked cautiously. “Let’s hear it” Juliana encouraged. “How did you learn to fight? Or defend yourself?” Valentina questioned. Juliana considered her answer before she replied “I started fighting back when I was around ten, I didn’t want to just take the beatings anymore. But it never made any difference. When I met Pancho, things started to change, he started to show me how to escape more than to fight, how to get out of different grip holds, stuff like that. As time had gone on though he’s trained me to fight so I could defend myself when I needed to. He showed me I didn’t need to be a victim anymore if I could use a person’s weight against them.” Juliana explained. A look of awe was frozen on Val’s face “Remind me to thank him myself when I next get the chance” Val replied looking down at her bruised wrist. “As long as you don’t kiss him in thanks too” Juliana bantered raising an eyebrow, earning a throaty laugh from Val. “Shall I give you a ride home?” Juliana offered. “On your motorcycle?” Val gasped. Juliana just smirked in response; Valentina nodded excitedly. 

* * *

  
“You look so cute with this helmet on” Juliana grinned pulling the straps together on Vals chin. “Make sure you hold on tight ok?” Juliana instructed climbing on in front of Val. “I could get used to riding on this thing if it meant I always got to feel you pressed up against me” Val sighed into Juliana’s ear. A hot blush crept up Juliana’s neck “Tease” she breathed out. Juliana kicked her bike into roaring life, earning an excited squeal from Val. “Let’s go!!” Juliana shouted over the throaty purr.

Juliana took the scenic route over to Vals house, enjoying the feeling of having Val’s arms wrapped around her. Every now and then Valentina let out a squeal of pleasure as Juliana accelerated quickly down the empty roads. The sun was setting as they made it to Valentina’s house. As Juliana cut the engine the front door of Val’s home swung open as Eva came charging out screaming “IS THIS THE VIOLENT PSYCHOPATH?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEIR FIRST KISS!!!! ITS FINALLY HERE
> 
> Let me know what you think about Juliana's back story!


	8. Chapter 8

As Juliana cut the engine the front door of Val’s home swung open as Eva came charging out screaming “IS THIS THE VIOLENT PSYCHOPATH?”.

“Juliana” Valentina corrected firmly as Eva thundered towards them. “Eva what are- the words stopped dead in Valentina’s mouth. Eva had pushed past Val and wrapped Juliana up in her arms. A dumbfounded expression plastered all over Juliana’s and Valentina’s faces “What the fuck??” Juls mouthed over Eva’s shoulder, Valentina just shrugged. Nothing about this was making sense. Eva pulled back but kept a hold on Juliana’s shoulders “Thank you for protecting my little sister” Eva expressed sincerely. Juls finally relaxed realising now that there was no danger of an altercation. When Eva finally let go of Juls she turned to scoop Valentina up in her arms “Vale, I am going to kill Lucho if I ever get my hands on him” Eva promised. Val pulled back from Eva with a confused look on her face “Eva how do you know what happened?” Val asked. 

“Sergio, he came by earlier with the CCTV footage from the beach house.” Eva explained. “He wanted to make sure that Lucho didn’t start spinning his own version of events” Valentina smiled, gratification for her friend washed over her. “Remind me to thank him later” Juliana chuckled. Val smirked at Juliana, memories of their first kiss passed between them. Eva missed the moment between them. “Anyway, I just wanted to come by and say thank you to the ‘violent psychopath’ or should I say Juliana’ Eva winked, “I’ve got to get back to work, adios” Eva kissed Val on the cheek and retreated down the pathway to her car. Juliana heaved a massive sigh of relief “I thought your sister was going to fucking eat me Val” Juliana confessed. “She won’t but I might” Valentina bantered. Juliana’s mouth fell open at Valentina’s words. A blush rushed to Valentina’s face “WAIT!!!! I, you, I didn’t- Valentina stumbled over herself. Juliana creased over laughing at Valentina’s reaction “You are so cute when your flustered”. Val hid her face in her hands, unable to take back her words. “Ay Val, don’t hide, its ok. Come here” Juliana soothed, trying to stifle her laugh. 

Valentina had nested herself in Juliana’s neck, trying and failing to stem her embarrassment. Juliana couldn’t convince her to come out of her hiding place, so she decided to lure her out instead, placing a sweet kiss on Val’s forehead, then her temple, and on her cheek. Juliana paused as she got closer to Val’s parted lips, leaning in Juls teasingly brushed her lips against the corner of Valentina’s mouth, continuing her pursuit across her jaw. Juliana began placing wet tentative kisses down Val’s neck, earning a few simpering moans from Val when Juliana bit down lightly on Valentina’s pulse point. Unable to resist any longer Val dragged her nails through Juliana’s hair and pulled her to her lips, Juliana smiled victorious into the kiss, their lips moved sensually against each other each inviting the other to explore with their tongues. The air was thick with lust. Valentina pulled back panting “Do you want a tour of the house?” Val offered. Juliana smirked “I thought you were never going to ask”.

* * *

  
Valentina walked Juliana through her house showing her each feature/room with running commentary. “So these are the stairs, useful for getting from one floor to the next, that room over there is where I got caught trying to smuggle out my dads tequila to a party when I was fifteen, Eva was mad because she’d been watering it down for months and she got caught out because of me, that is Guille’s room, we won’t go in there it stinks of man and ball sweat, and this is my room.” Val presented her room with her arms out-stretched in a ‘Ta-Da’ pose. 

Juliana took her time walking around Val’s room, picking some things up, admiring them. Valentina had some really beautiful things, but what Juliana liked most was all the photos she had around the room, she stopped when she saw a photo of a handsome man laughing with his arms wrapped around Val’s shoulders “Is this your dad?” Juliana asked. Val nodded with a sad smile on her face. “He has very kind eyes, they’re like yours.” Juliana smiled. “He was a very kind man” Val stated. “I wish I could have met him” Juliana whispered. “Me too Juls” Val voiced. Juliana looked down and noticed a polaroid camera on Val’s desk “Can I borrow this?” Juliana asked grinning. “What for?” Valentina queried laughing. “For this” Juliana laughed, the flash went off in Valentina’s face, the film rolled out the top of the camera. “Give me that, right now!” Valentina demanded laughing. “If you want it, you’re going to have to come and get it” Juliana dared playfully. 

Valentina lunged for Juliana missing the girl by inches when she darted up and over the bed putting space between them once more. “You’re going to have to be quicker than that Carvajal” Juliana quipped sticking out her tongue. Val ran around to Juliana’s side of the bed and pounced on to the mattress, trapping a squealing Juliana in her arms mid-flight. The two of them collapsed hard onto the mattress. Val rolled over to pin Juliana underneath her, “You asked for it, Valdés”. Val began to relentlessly tickle the girl beneath her. “Ok ok” Juliana choked out “You can have my photo” offering the photo between them. “If I’m not allowed that photo, can I at least have another of you?” Juliana asked with hopeful eyes. “How come?” Val asked with a sceptical look on her face. Juliana blushed slightly “I wanna have a picture of you in my wallet, so I can carry you around with me always” Juliana admitted. Val felt affection overwhelm her “You can have this one of me, if I can have one of you” Valentina offered. “Deal” Juliana agreed instantly. 

When Juliana got home that evening, she kept checking her wallet to make sure the picture of Valentina was still there. It was, but she kept checking anyway. Each time she saw the photo intense euphoria washed over her. Juliana went to sleep that night with her wallet open on her bedside table. Somewhere on the other side of the city, Valentina was lying awake hoping tomorrow would come quicker so she could see Juliana again. 

* * *

  
Valentina woke feeling strangely refreshed considering how much she tossed and turned in the night hoping for day to hurry up and break. Valentina didn’t pay too much attention to getting ready today, she just threw on the first clothes she came across in her wardrobe and gave her hair a quick brush through eager to get out her door and on her way to university to see Juls. As she reached the foyer of her house Valentina’s phone started to ring. “Juls” Val smiled into the phone. “How passionately do you feel about going to university today?” Juliana asked a grin evident in her tone. “Not at all passionate, if you aren’t going” Val replied. “That’s my girl, get your ass out front, I’m waiting.” The line went dead. 

As promised when Valentina got outside, Juliana was there leaning up against her bike with her spare helmet in her hands. “Want to go on an adventure?” Juliana offered. “Like a date?” Val challenged. “No.” Juliana grinned “Like a date, date.” Valentina’s laugh vibrated through the air. “I’d love to go on a date, date with you.” Val replied. “One more question before we leave. Do you want to drive?” Juliana offered, extending her keys towards Valentina. “Really?” Valentina gasped, “Really, really” Juliana confirmed chucking Val the keys. 

“Juls I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before” Valentina confessed nervously. “Its ok, I’m going to show you how to kick it into power and then we can practice around the trail of your house until your confident. We have plenty of time” Juliana assured. Juliana was very impressed with how quickly Val had taken to her bike, it only took her two tries to get the bike started and she was driving around the trail like a pro in Juliana’s opinion. When Val had finished her last practice circuit, she cut the bike off with an infections grin on her face “What a rush” Val exclaimed. “Ready to hit the road?” Juliana asked. “Where am I taking us?” Val asked. “Into the city first” Juliana grinned. 

The ride into the city was short, the speed Valentina was going at made sure of that. When they reached the city, Valentina looked positively annoyed that they had made it there so soon. Juliana had to kiss her three times to get rid of her pout and Val only agreed to keep it off her face if Juliana promised she would let her drive again later. Juls took Valentina’s hand in hers and weaved her through different alleyways and streets “Juls where are we?” Val questioned as they cut down another long alley “Don’t worry you’ll see” Juliana reassured. Juliana pulled Val through a small gap between two walls, they came out on to a street where there was a vibrant market full of different street food vendors. The smell was mouth-watering. Juliana looked at Val to see her practically dribbling, “hungry?” Juliana laughed. 

Juliana and Valentina went to every single vendor sampling the delicious food on offer. “This has been the best date, date ever” Val exclaimed kissing Juliana on the cheek as she passed her a vanilla milkshake. “Honey this isn’t even the start of the date” Juliana teased. “There’s more?” Val squealed. “Not food, but more to the date definitely”. “What’s next?” Val asked eagerly. “It’s a couple miles away, but there’s a bike hire around the corner, I thought we could cycle through the city?” Juliana suggested. “Can we get one of those bikes that you share?” Val asked excitement flooding through her. “A tandem bike? Sure!” Juliana nodded amused. 

Valentina sucked at riding a tandem bike, she couldn’t keep balance for long enough to get started. “Val, how can you ride my motorcycle but not a standard bike” Juliana laughed. “I can do this Juls, give me one more chance.” Valentina begged. “Ok, but don’t make me fall off this time” Juliana pleaded. After they kicked off hard from the ground, the two of them built enough momentum to get the bike going, relieved that they had finally managed to reach ‘lift off’ Juliana and Val both cheered triumphantly. Onlookers that had been watching the girls fail for the past half an hour stood up and clapped for them as they rode past. They found a good rhythm as they rode around taking in the sights of the city, Juls shouted instructions to Val whenever they needed to change direction pushing them in the right direction to reach the second part of their ‘date, date’. 

“We’re here” Juliana exclaimed forcing the tandem to a stop. “Mini-golf?” Val gasped “I used to play mini-golf with my dad”. Juliana smiled “I saw a photo of you at a course with your dad in your room, I took a risk hoping you’d like to play now?” Juliana confessed trying to gage Valentina’s reaction. Tears welled up in Valentina’s eyes “Val I’m sorry I shouldn’t have; we can do something else?” Juliana rushed out worried. Valentina shook her head “No, I’m happy. You’re so thoughtful, I’d love to.” Valentina was a lot better at mini-golf than she was at riding the tandem, Juliana couldn’t do anything but gape in awe as Val made her third hole-in-one in a row. “YAS I MADE THAT HOLE MY BITCH” Val screamed. All Juliana could do was laugh “Do you think you could ease up? You’re bruising my competitive ego” Juliana teased. 16 holes later, Val had wiped the floor with Juliana “FOURTEEN HOLE-IN-ONE’S?” Juliana exclaimed offended. “You’re dealing with a pro Valdés, get used to it” Valentina bantered. “f o u r t e e n hole-in-one’s” Juliana exaggerated sulking. “Ay baby come here” Valentina spoke soothingly wrapping Juliana up in her embrace.

Val and Juliana returned their tandem back in the city. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon. “I know it’s been a long day, but I have another surprise in mind if you’re up for it?” Juliana asked hopeful. “I don’t want this date to end” Val admitted earning a shy smile from Juls. Juliana guided them to a planetarium in the middle of the city. “I love it Val” stated simply. “What is it though?” Val questioned looking at the great sphere in front of her. Juliana laughed in response “You go inside this sphere and you can see space first-hand, it’s a really cool way to stargaze” Juliana explained excited. “I really love it” Val replied honestly this time. “Come on then” Juliana prompted leading Valentina inside. 

Inside the planetarium, the sight was incredible. Val and Juls both sat in wonder at the constellations around them. “This is beautiful” Val breathed out. “I know, thank you for coming out with me. This has been easily the best day of my life.” Juliana whispered. Val leaned over in her seat and kissed Juliana full on the mouth. Juliana pulled back from the kiss holding Valentina’s face in her hands “There’s something I want to ask you” Juliana breathed out shakily. “Anything” Val whispered. “Val I, I don’t, I, I want.” Juliana stuttered. Juliana shut her eyes and took a steadying breath trying to compose herself. “Val, I’ve been trying to catch my breath for a really long time and finally here with you, I feel like I can finally breathe. I’ve never felt anything like this for anyone before and I just, what I really want to know is if you would want to be my girlfriend?” Juliana finished with a shy smile and a warm blush rising up her neck. Valentina looked stunned as the words tumbled from Juliana’s lips, she couldn’t think of what to say, so she just kissed Juliana instead smiling into the kiss. “Is that a yes?” Jul’s pulled back grinning. “That’s a definitely” Valentina confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for anyone who has left any comments on my chapters. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update!! 
> 
> Peace love and Kindness to you all xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get smutty with it!!

Four months of perpetual euphoria had passed since Juliana had asked Valentina to be her girlfriend. Everyday that they could be together, they were. Val even kept Juliana company when she was working. They were both addicted to each other’s company, never quite getting their fill and always desperate for more. Juliana couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in the last year. A year ago, she was on the run fearing for her life and now she was in love with one of the most sort after bachelorettes in Mexico. 

“Hey grease monkey” Valentina greeted sweetly leaning against Juliana’s garage door. “Just the girl I was dreaming of” Juliana sighed happily putting down her oily rag. “I was going to give you a kiss, but I think I prefer being clean” Val laughed. “Are you calling me dirty?” Juls quipped, taking a step towards Val. “Maybe in more ways than one” Val winked playfully, retreating backwards. “Oh Val, I think some dirt might do you some good” Juls challenged, advancing two steps. “Juliana Valdes, you wouldn’t?” Val scolded, taking a step back, her back hitting the wall. “Miss Carvajal, is that a challenge?” Juliana smirked, putting her greasy hands up ready to pounce. 

Valentina tried to make a break for the door sensing that Juliana was going to strike with her greasy hands. Juliana was one step ahead cutting off Valentina’s exit, trapping a squealing Val in her strong arms. Juliana rubbed her face all over Val’s spreading grease all over her. “Juliana Valdés, you are in so, so much trouble” Val squealed. “Ohhh is that promise?” Juliana laughed, putting Val down. “I can’t believe you actually did that” Val laughed slapping at Juliana’s arms. “You know Val, I was going to give you a kiss to say sorry, but you’re a bit too dirty” Juls laughed winking. “As if” Valentina scoffed grabbing Juliana by the front of her shirt and pulling her in for a kiss.

Val started out kissing Juliana softly, carefully taking time to savour each kiss. Revelling in the familiar pull that was present deep inside her whenever she was close to Juls this way. Juls pulled back from the kiss smiling. “You taste different, good. Like cherry?” Juls stated curiously, licking her lips slowly, savouring the taste. “A new lip balm” Val simpered. “Mmm” Juls sighed appreciatively leaning in to capture Val’s lips with her own. As soon as Val reciprocated the kiss, Juls pulled Val’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked at the new flavour, earning a breathy moan from Val. Juliana released Val’s lip with a pop and ran her hands down the length of Valentina’s back, picking her up by her thighs. Val wrapped her legs around Juliana’s waist and gasped with delight. 

Juls walked over to where her bike stood and placed Val gently down on the seat, so she was hovering above her slightly. Juls ran her tongue slowly along Valentina’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Val obliged instantly letting Juliana in to explore her mouth. The kisses were getting hungrier and Val could feel the heat of the kiss taking effect between her thighs. A new sense of need was filling Juliana, a need to be as close to Val as possible, a need to make her feel as good as possible. Juls started placing soft kisses along Valentina’s jaw and continued down Valentina’s neck, pausing only to nibble teasingly at Val’s hot skin every few kisses. Juliana stepped forward slightly to bring herself closer to Val’s body, her knee brushed through Val’s centre earning a pleasurable moan from Val. Juliana pulled back concern etching her features “I’m sorry I didn’t- Juliana was cut off by Val crashing her lips desperately back to hers. “That felt good” Val breathed out between kisses. Juliana and Val were hungrily grabbing and pulling at each other now, trying to bring the other impossibly closer, wanting to feel the other against them. 

Valentina pulled back from the kiss panting, her eyes were midnight blue. Her pupils were completely blown, Juliana’s eyes were black. “Juls do you want to go upstairs?” Val panted hungrily, flicking her eyes down to Juliana’s lips. “Is that what you want?” Juliana breathed. “Maybe I haven’t been clear enough, take me upstairs” Juliana’s eyes got impossibly darker and molten heat spread through her throbbing at her core. Juliana took Valentina’s hand in her own, pulling her out of the garage and through to her hallway. Val tugged at Jul’s hand just as they reached the stairs, Juls turned finding herself nose-to-nose with Val. Juls swallowed hard “If you kiss me now, I promise we won’t make it up these stairs” Juliana panted stepping backwards up the first step. “Well you better not kiss me then” Val teased, following Juliana step for step up the stairs, not allowing any distance between them. 

When Juliana finally made it up the stairs her chest was heaving, Juliana pulled Val into her, lifting her up and slamming her into the wall. Juliana brought her lips back to Valentina’s, seeking and gaining entrance instantly. As Juliana was massaging Val’s tongue with her own, Juliana moaned as she felt Val’s hips rock against her own. Keeping Val locked in her arms, Juliana kicked her way through to the bedroom, dropping Val down onto her bed. 

Valentina reached impatiently for Juliana’s shirt, not wanting anymore unnecessary layers between them. Val lifted the shirt over Juliana’s head and her mouth watered lustfully, wanting to kiss every inch of the girl she could, but wanting to taste her even more. “Wow, you are so hot” Val sighed, her voice dripping with desire. Juliana’s eyes dropped down to her own body, her hands grabbing self-consciously at the exposed scars on her torso. “Hey” Val whispered, pulling Juliana’s hands away “You are way too beautiful to be covered up. I want to see you, all of you” Val breathed biting at her bottom lip. Juliana smiled shyly at Val. Val’s top was half caught underneath herself as she was propped back slightly. Juliana couldn’t wait a second more for Val to be undressed, so she reached forward and ripped Val’s shirt down the middle, exposing Val’s perfect body. “That was really hot, but this is my favourite shirt” Val grinned. “I’ll buy you another one, that I can rip off you later” Juliana smirked leaning forward to place wet kisses along Val’s newly exposed skin. Val wriggled slightly beneath Juls as Juliana’s tongue, danced across Val’s toned abdomen. 

Val pulled herself up, so she was sat nose-to-nose with Juliana “Baby, you’re still covered in grease” Val laughed. A wide grin spread across Juliana’s face “So are you” Juliana pointed out. “Come on I have an idea” Val laughed, rising from the bed. Val lead Juls into the bathroom, her eyes roamed over the articles of clothing that Juliana was still wearing, Val made quick work of undoing the button on Juliana’s jeans. Val dropped down to her knees, working Juls jeans slowly down her legs. Juls stepped out of her jeans and kicked them over to the corner. Val let her hand glide up the inside of Juliana’s jeans as she rose to her feet, letting her hand brush casually over Juliana’s sex. Goosebumps rose up all over Juliana’s skin and a nervous gasp escaped her parted lips. 

Juliana stepped forward to free Val of her trousers, her fingers dipped into the sides of Vals trousers as she rolled them painfully slow down Valentina’s legs. Once Vals jeans accompanied Juliana’s Val pushed Juls into the shower and set the shower on cold. Juliana screamed as the ice-cold water hit her skin “Val, it’s free-ee-zing” Juliana chattered out laughing. “Don’t worry, I’m going to heat things up for you” Val winked, turning the dial on the shower up slightly. Val climbed into the shower and wrapped Juliana up in her embrace, pushing her up against the shower tiles. Juliana gasped as the cold tiles pressed up against her skin. Val leaned in to kiss to Juliana but pulled back every time she sensed the kiss deepening, teasing her girlfriend.

Juliana smirked, catching on to Val’s little game. Two can play that game she thought to herself. Juls reached behind Val for the vanilla shower gel. Juls squeezed some of the gel into her hands and began, rubbing her hands together forming a lather. Juliana started massaging soft circles over the skin on Valentina’s back, Juls carried on her pursuit until she reached where Valentina’s bra was clasped together, playing innocent Juliana unclasped the strap and continued massaging sensual circles over Val’s skin. Juls trailed her arms up Val’s arms and back down, bring the straps with her fingers exposing Valentina’s perfect boobs. Juliana sighed in appreciation as she glanced down at Val’s bare chest. Valentina was still being coy with her kisses, so Juliana decided to up her game. Juls let her soapy hands glide over Vals nipples, teasing at the sensitive buds. Val moaned in appreciation as Juliana’s hands rolled and flicked over her nipples, Juls let one hand explore south whilst her other continued the assault on Valentina’s boobs, reaching Val’s sex, Juliana let her fingers brush swiftly once through Val’s slick folds. Vals hips jerked at the new sensation and her hands flew to Juliana’s hair. Jul’s massaged at Valentina’s thighs, brushing every now and then past her sex, but never paying it more attention. “Juls” Val breathed heavily. “Val” Juls teased brushing past her core once more. “Kiss me” Val begged. Juliana sensed what Val really wanted so she crashed her lips to Val’s and kissed her deeply.   
Val tangled a hand in Juliana’s hair and let her other glide across her back, dragging her nails lustfully over Jul’s skin. Juliana began to work her fingers through Val’s sex, moaning in approval at how ready Val was for her. Juliana rubbed her fingers in tight slow sensual circles around Val’s clit, the pleasure was making it difficult for Val to maintain kissing, so she pushed her forehead into Juliana’s relishing in the pleasure rippling through her. Juls began to up her tempo as she felt Valentina’s desire rising, Val showed her how much she appreciated this by moaning louder. Her body was practically singing out in appreciation, and she could feel her first orgasm fast approaching. Juliana maintained attention on Val’s clit with her thumb and let two of her fingers tease Valentina’s entrance, asking for silent permission. Valentina pushed down at Juliana’s wrist expressing her want. Juls entered Val with two fingers and began pumping in and out of her while skilfully manipulating her clit. The effect was almost instantaneous as Valentina’s body started to convulse pleasurably around Juliana’s fingers. Val’s head dropped down onto Juliana’s shoulder as she rode out her orgasm, Juliana wrapped her arms protectively around Val keeping her steady. “Wow” Juliana breathed out. “That was my line” Val panted. 

Now that they were both clean, Val pulled Juliana out of the shower and into the bedroom. Val pushed solidly at Juliana’s chest and let her fall back against the mattress. Valentina let her eyes roam hungrily over Juliana’s body, breathing her amazing figure in. Juliana couldn’t help but blush under Valentina’s gaze. Val smirked as she climbed her way up Juliana’s body as straddled her. Juliana could feel evidence of Val’s lust trailing up her abdomen. The feeling caused an intense shiver to ripple through her and a gush of want to spread between her legs. “You. Are. So. Beautiful” Valentina moaned out between placing kisses along Juliana’s chest. “And you’re mine” Val simpered. Val let her fingers roam across Juliana’s golden skin making goosebumps rise over the affected areas. Val captured one of Juliana’s nipples in her mouth and sucked. Juls back arched off the bed in response. Val continued to lick and suck at each nipple. Juliana’s answering moans were filling Val with a desperate need to explore more of Juliana. 

Val begin placing wet tentative kisses down Juliana’s abdomen until she came to rest between Juliana’s hot thighs. Val could feel the heat coming from Juliana’s core and breathed deeply, inhaling Juls thick desire. Val began to tease Juliana’s thighs with her teeth, nibbling and sucking at the soft sensitive skin. Juls jerked her hips forward craving Valentina’s attention elsewhere. Val placed a quick kiss on Juliana’s sex and licked her lips, groaning appreciatively at the taste. “You taste so good” Val breathed out heavily, her breath coming into contact with Juls exposed wanting centre. Juls hips jerked yet again in response. 

Val ran her tongue through Juliana’s wetness, rewarded with a loud moan. Val began to focus the tip of her tongue on Juliana’s clit, working the sensitive bud in perfect circles that were hitting Juliana just right. Every now and then Val dropped her tongue and pushed it into Juliana’s sex causing Juls to reach out and pull at Val’s hair bringing her impossibly closer to her core. Val kept a steady rhythm as she swirled her tongue around Juliana’s bundle of nerves. Val’s relentless licking was taking its toll on the beautiful woman beneath her, when she curled her tongue inside Juliana once more, she came undone. Juliana’s body rippled as her climax washed over her. Valentina pulled herself up the bed, pulling Juliana into her side. “Wow” Valentina breathed out. “That was my line” Juls laughed. 

Val and Juliana spent their first night of intimacy together, getting lost in each other over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning light intruded Valentina’s sleep, rousing her from her slumber. With her eyelids still heavy from sleep Val rolled over to find an unwelcome empty bed. Val forced herself to open her eyes so that she could inspect the empty space further. Val’s eyes were drawn straight to an orange sticky note left deliberately on the pillow. Val snapped the note up with a smile instantly forming from her lips. “Gone to pick up breakfast, back soon – Juls x” Val traced her fingers over the kiss on the paper and pressed her lips briefly to the note smiling. Valentina sat up from the bed stretching, her eyes were drawn to another orange note attached to Juliana’s dresser. Val sauntered out of bed eager to read the next note. “Your clothes are in the wash, help yourself to anything – Juls x” Valentina glided her fingers across each letter of the note, taking extra time to trace the kiss Juliana had left on the page once again. Flashbacks of Juliana’s lips on her skin replayed through Valentina’s mind, a delightful shiver ran through her body. 

Val started exploring each drawer of Juliana’s dresser, opting for a baggy red tee and some denim shorts. Val was pulling the tee over head when she heard the front door open and snap shut. “Juls” Val called out excitedly heading for the stairs, no reply came back. A frown creased the lines of Valentina’s face, making her way down the stairs Val called out again “Juliana”. Valentina slowed her descent on the stairs when no answer came back to her, she was certain she had heard the front door open and shut. A feeling of unease settled around her, reaching the bottom step Valentina poked her head apprehensively around the corner. A high scream left Valentina’s lips as she jumped backwards, slipping and falling to the floor with an audible thump. 

“Juliana Valdes don’t scare me like that ever again” Valentina scolded from the spot where she fell, her chest visibly heaving as she gulped hungrily for air. Juliana scrambled to quickly drop the items she was carrying and removed the final bag of goods from her mouth. “Val I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t just drop everything, but I didn’t think I’d scare you like that” Juliana rushed out. Juliana had to try and stifle her laughter as she watched the shock wash out of Valentina’s features “I really am sorry” Juliana reiterated smirking. “Really? because you look like you’re rather enjoying yourself” Valentina remarked sulking slightly. Juliana scooped up one of the brown bags up from the floor “I did bring pancakes” Juliana grinned childishly. Val’s features softened for a moment; Juliana knew that she was already forgiven which only made her smile wider. “They better be the best pancakes in Mexico Valdés” Val stated. “Well if you don’t think they are, I’ll let you be the one to break the news to Miss Pearl” Juliana countered laughing.

Val and Juliana sat in Juliana’s living room with a spread of food littered around them like a picnic. “Juliana, I love all this, but why did you get so much?” Val questioned chuckling at the small banquet around them. Juliana blushed slightly “I didn’t know exactly what you would want for breakfast, so I got a bit of everything” Juliana admitted shyly. Valentina leaned in a placed a swift kiss on Juliana’s cheek “Thank you” she whispered. A small smile graced Juliana’s lips in response.

* * *

**Sergio and Lucho**

Sergio was sat on a brick wall outside the university scrolling through his phone when he felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder, a shocked grunt sounded from Sergio as he felt himself slip slightly from the wall from the force of the contact. “Aye Sergio, I got you good man” Lucho laughed out childishly. “What do you want Lucho?” Sergio grunted. “Sergio you haven’t spoken to me for weeks, have you still not forgiven me? I’ve said sorry already.” Lucho complained. “Have you apologised to Val?” Sergio retorted bluntly. “No.” Lucho scowled. “Well then, I haven’t forgiven you for attacking my friend” Sergio glared. 

“Vale doesn’t want me near her Sergio, how am I supposed to apologise when she won’t talk to me? And she’s always with that bitch, what’s the point?” Lucho spat out harshly. “You haven’t even tried Lucho, no one owes you anything, you caused this problem and you owe Val an apology even if she doesn’t want to accept it. Swallow your fucking pride man, you fucked up” Sergio snapped back. Without waiting for a reply Sergio jumped from the wall and stormed away, leaving Lucho with his scowl. 

Sergio whipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped at the keys with frustration. The number dialled straight to voicemail. Sergio sighed heavily into the headset waiting for the tone “Hey Vale, listen I just ran into Lucho, he’s probably going to try contact you at some point, don’t do anything you don’t want to. Call me if you need anything. Speak soon” Sergio hit the red button and continued his walk towards the car park. 

* * *

  
Valentina climbed off the back of Juliana’s bike at the front gate of her house. “My phone’s dead right now but call me later when you finish work ok” Val requested handing her helmet back to Juls. “Of course, I will” Juliana promised. “Val, I lo- Juliana was cut off by the front gate screeching open, Juliana manoeuvred her bike out of the way. Val turned to smile at her brother as he eased his car out of the front gate and beeped his horn in greeting as he drove on past. Val spun herself back round and rocked forward on the balls of her feet, she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear “What were you gonna say Juls?” Val asked shyly. “Oh nothing, just I loved spending time with you” Juliana lied, her nerve to admit her feelings fled the moment the front gate opened. “Oh, well I’ve loved it too, I’ll speak to you later ok you’re going to be late to work” Val replied, leaning in to place a deep kiss on Juliana’s lips. As Val pulled back from the kiss Juliana kicked the bike to life and made her way back down the road.   
  
Valentina shuffled her way across the gravel leading up to her front door with a dazed smile across her face. Before Valentina could register anything, she was in her room, Valentina grabbed her phone and plugged in the charger and flopped down on her bed waiting for her phone to reboot. After 5 minutes a series of message alerts echoed through Valentina’s room, Val noticed she had a voicemail and played it back to herself. Listening to Sergio’s message Val groaned at the mention of Lucho. Val made quick work of texting Sergio a thanks for the heads up. As Val pressed send on her message, the tone of the doorbell ringing chimed through the house. 

“Vale, it’s for you” Silvina called up. Val pinched the bridge of her nose feeling stress creep up on her. Taking a deep breath Val forced herself off the bed willing herself to get this over and done with. Val made her way down the stairs and felt blood flush her face, her anger rising up pounding against her temples. When she turned the corner of the hall, Lucho stood at the foot of the door looking awkward. “What do you want Lucho?” Val hissed. Lucho lifted his hands in the air expressing surrender “I came to apologise” Lucho stated simply. “Get on with it” Val replied, her hands rubbing at her wrist in reflex. “Val” Lucho uttered out taking a step forward. “Don’t Val me, hurry up and say what you want to say and leave” Val retorted. “Ok ok” Lucho rushed out “I’m sorry I hurt you, I was drunk, and I should never have grabbed you like that” Lucho apologised. “Ok you can go now Lucho” Val replied simply. “That’s it?” Lucho remarked. “yes?” Val scowled “What were you expecting Lucho, you’d say sorry and I’d leap into your arms happy to see you?” Val replied angrily. Lucho balled his fists angrily “How about a your forgiven Lucho or a I’m sorry- 

“Sorry Lucho? Are you fucking serious? No, get out of here.” Val interrupted stepping forward now to shove Lucho backwards towards the door. “That girl has turned you into such a bitch Val” Lucho yelled. “Don’t. Don’t you fucking talk about her like that” Val retorted. Lucho took one step out the door and paused “You’re going to wish you never fucked me off Val” Lucho vowed slamming the door behind himself. Valentina stormed her way through to the kitchen, swatting her tears away angrily. Reaching up to the top shelf Val grabbed the highest percentage tequila she could reach and took a deep gulp from the bottle. The liquid burned the back of her throat as she swallowed, but she didn’t care it was nothing compared to the burning rage she felt. “I fucking hate him” Valentina announced to the empty room. Valentina took another hefty swig, toasting her own admission.

* * *

  
**Lucho**

Lucho was powering down unknown streets in his car, each building, lamppost, car, a blur. Lucho laughed manically as he raced down each street with no intention of slowing down, his temper only encouraging him to go faster. “FUCK YOU” Lucho screamed as he drove. His anger for Valentina had reached it’s peak, a need for vengeance was overpowering Lucho’s senses. Ways to tear Valentina down were crowding the images in his head, each more disturbing than the last. Lucho wanted to ruin Valentina, he wanted her to feel embarrassed the way she had embarrassed him. 

Lucho pulled his car over and quickly reached for his phone. Scrolling through his locked media folder Lucho skipped through until he found his desired file, he grinned sinisterly feeling a rush of adrenaline flow through his body. Opening his email, he attached the file and pressed send to every possible media outlet he knew. “Now you little bitch, let’s see what Mexico thinks about you now” Lucho murmured aloud. Lucho was on a new high, his anger was replaced by elation. Pressing his foot to the throttle Lucho pulled away from the curb without a second glance, the surrounding features became blurs once more. A black speck almost passed by his window screen, Lucho slammed his breaks as a deafening crash vibrated through Lucho’s car, realising his mistake Lucho pressed his foot back on the throttle and left the unknown damage behind.

* * *

Valentina lay half-dressed on her bed with only her phone and a bottle of tequila she’d only had a few decent drinks of before she realised getting drunk wasn’t going to get her anywhere. If anything, it would only reignite her anger. And she had wasted enough anger and good liquor on Lucho as it was. 

It was getting late and Val was waiting for Juliana’s usual text to tell her she had got home safe from work, except she was supposed to finish her shift an hour ago and she still hadn’t received a message. Getting impatient to hear from her girlfriend Valentina started typing out a few messages.

_Val: Juls, you were supposed to call me._

_Val: I miss you, please text me when you get this._

_Val: I’m starting to lose my head a bit. Please let me know you’re ok._

Valentina was starting to feel desperate; her messages were delivering and Juls had never left her waiting this long without a message before, not even while she was working. Valentina decided to call the restaurant hoping Pearl would still be cashing up. She was in luck. “Hello Pearl, it’s Val, is Juls there?” Val spoke softly, anxiousness creeping at the corners of her voice. “Hello Miss Val, I’d get Juliana, but she left work an hour ago sweetie. Can I do anything else for you?” Valentina’s heart sank as Pearls words sounded through her phone “No thank you, I’m sure it’s fine. Bye” Valentina hung up before waiting for a reply, anxiety was prickling through her, pain was pulling at the edges of her heart. Is she ignoring me? Val questioned herself. No. Val quickly shook the notion out of her head, Juliana wouldn’t do this to her on purpose. 

Valentina rushed over to her dresser to pull on some sweats. Desperation and panic were making themselves at home in each crevice and pore of her skin. Running down the stairs two at a time, Val reached the security phone “Fabricio, I need a driver, whoever is available”. Valentina paced impatiently outside the front of her house waiting for the family car to pull up. It wasn’t cold out, but every hair on her body was stood at attention. “She’s ok, she’s ok, she’s ok” Val repeated, her new mantra demanding the sentence to be true. 

* * *

  
White walls, white lights, white noise. White. White. White. “Hit and run victim, female, late teens possible early 20’s, needs a head CT for possible head trauma and definite breaks to the left arm, possible minor crush injury to the left leg, nasty lacerations to the left side. Stable in the field but in and out of consciousness” a light unfamiliar voice rang off. “Do we know who she is?” A male voice replied, assertive and alert. “Not yet, Jane Doe for now, she hasn’t maintained consciousness long enough.” Heavy forced breaths escaped the victim beneath them. “Hello Miss, I’m Doctor Kepner can you hear me?” The assertive voice called. “You’re going to be ok Miss” Doctor Kepner assured. “Ju-. “Just breathe” The light voiced soothed unable to articulate anything. “Jul—ian--a” Juliana choked out. “What was that?” Doctor Kepner encouraged. “Juliana.” Juliana breathed painfully. “Valdés”. “Ok Juliana, we’ve got you. We’ll find your people.” Doctor Kepner whispered. Juliana could feel pain clouding her mind, she forced her eyes open and forced the pain away “Call the police, ask for Pancho” Juliana rushed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and oblivion overcame her. “Get her to CT then bring her to O.R two quickly. And push two of morphine” Doctor Kepner commanded assertiveness evident in his voice once again. 

Doctor Kepner elected to make the call for Juliana himself, something about her being alone and asking for the police made him want to make sure this was taken care of properly. It wasn’t very often that people passed through this hospital without any people in their corner, but a young girl with no one but the police in their corner was even more unique. Picking up the phone at the front desk Doctor Kepner sighed as he prepared himself for whatever reaction he’d meet at the end of the receiver. After a few rings the voice of a dispatcher connected through the receiver. 

“Through to dispatcher – police, ambulance or fire.” An unemotional voice requested. “Police please”. A couple more tones followed before a noticeable click at the other end. “Your through to Mexican Police, What’s your emergency?” A new voice asked. “Hello, I’d like to speak to an officer I think called Pancho?” Doctor Kepner enquired. “Pancho? May I ask who’s calling?” The voice requested. “This is Doctor Kepner from Mexican Metropolitan Hospital” he answered calmly. “I’ll put you through.” The officer obliged. “Panchito speaking” Pancho spoke into the receiver. “Hello Panchito, this is Doctor Kepner of Mexican Metropolitan, it’s Juliana Valdés. She’s been involved in an accident sir, you- Doctor Kepner thought for a moment the line had gone dead until the phone became reanimated in his hands “Tell Juliana I’m coming” A panicked voice breathed out. “Sir you – the call went flat on the line “don’t need to panic” Doctor Kepner finished to the empty receiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took longer than usual to update. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you for all of the support xx


	11. Chapter 11

Pancho was frantic on his way to the hospital. His hands clasped tightly at the steering wheel, the leather cringing at his vice like grip, his knuckles were ice white. He was unaware of how late it was, every time he tried to look at the time all the numbers merged together. The roads were empty, deserted so he knew it was late. Pancho knew he was making good time getting to the hospital from the station, but he still considered putting his sirens on ,just so he had an excuse to go that little bit faster. Memories of a broken Juliana flashed in his mind, on the streets of Texas battered and bruised, starved and scared. Worry furrowed the lines of Pancho’s face, his foot pressed desperately at the throttle “I’m coming Juliana” Pancho promised out loud to the empty road ahead of him. 

Doctor Kepner stood in the reception area of the hospital waiting for someone who exuded the look of a panicked police officer. The waiting room was pretty empty and none of these people looked particularly worried. Doctor Kepner was snapped out of his people watching when a colleague approached him with Juliana’s films. “Ok there’s a small bleed there” Doctor Kepner looked at each film uttering simple ‘Ok’s’ as he observed the damage. “Right get her up to the OR, i’ll scrub in and do the repairs once I’ve spoken to her fam - Pancho” Doctor Kepner instructed.

Doctor Kepner had just dismissed his colleague when he felt a someone appear behind him at the counter. “Hello, I’m looking for a patient, Juliana Valdés.” Worry evident in the man’s voice. Doctor Kepner turned around before the receptionist could answer Panchito’s enquiry. “Hello Pancho, I’m Doctor Kepner, we spoke on the phone” Doctor Kepner spoke calmly. He didn’t know what he was expecting from Pancho, but he sure wasn’t expecting this. The man in front of him was tall, strong, but right now he just looked like any other worried parent like he might crumble at any sign of bad news. Doctor Kepner smiled in reassurance “She’s going to be ok sir, but she does have quite a few injuries, she has a broken arm and four broken ribs, as well as some pretty nasty cuts. Juliana does have a small brain bleed, but right now it looks like it will probably sort itself out” Doctor Kepner informed. Pancho didn’t say anything, he just gripped the counter and hung his head between his arms “Sir, she is going to be ok” Doctor Kepner reiterated. 

When Pancho raised his head, his eyes were red, and a few tears were threatening to escape. “She’s going to be ok” Pancho sighed to himself, the first wave of relief washing over him. “Do you know how she ended up hurt?” Pancho asked gaining some composure. “She was involved in a hit and run as far as I know, she was found by the next car that drove past. They stopped and called 911” the Doctor replied. Anger bubbled up in Pancho’s chest, his hands gripping at the counter again. “Can I go see her?” Pancho pleaded. “She’s just being prepped for surgery, I’ll come find you in a few hours when her operation is finished.” Doctor Kepner explained with an apologetic look on his face. Panchito sighed heavily he looked down to see a magazine sat on the counter in front of him, the face of Valentina Carvajal stared up at him from the cover. Pancho felt his stomach drop “Val” he breathed to himself. “Did you inform anyone else about the accident?” Pancho asked. “No, Juliana fell unconscious before we could get any other information.” Doctor Kepner confirmed. “Thank you Doctor please keep me updated” Panchito replied. 

Panchito made his way over to the coffee machine in the waiting room, he was preparing himself for a long wait and wanted to stay alert in case someone came to give him any more information. Settling down on the comfiest looking sofa Panchito scrolled through his phone until he found the number he needed, taking a deep breath he prepared himself to share the bad news. “Hello Val, it’s Juliana, she’s been in an accident.”

* * *

Valentina was sat in the passenger seat of her family car, struggling to hold herself together, her fingers rubbed hard lines across her head trying to smother her frown away. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the driver next to her “Miss Carvajal, what’s wrong?” Alirio questioned soothingly. Valentina felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. “Juliana won’t answer my calls, something is wrong. I don’t know what it is, but I can tell that something is wrong.” Val explained, sadness wracked through her. “I just need to find her Alirio” Val’s voice broke as she struggled to keep her voice level. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her” Alirio promised with a reassuring smile on his face. 

Alirio had driven Valentina halfway to Juliana’s house when her phone started to ring. Hope prickled at the edges of Valentina’s mind but was quickly dashed away when an unknown number flashed across her screen. “Hello” Val spoke weakly. As the voice at the other end spoke, Valentina could feel her body starting to tremble. “Pancho, can you hold on a second?” Valentina pleaded. “Alirio pull over” Val requested urgently. Val climbed out of the car and ran to the side of the road; Val was forced to bend over as her body convulsed and emptied the contents of her stomach. Val forced her body upright and put the receiver back to her ear “Where is she Panchito?” Val questioned resolve returning to her senses. Climbing back into the car Valentina spoke to Alirio with a new kind of desperation “We need to go to Mexico Metropolitan”. 

When Valentina arrived at the hospital Panchito was already waiting in the doors with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his worried eyes. Seeing Pancho this way scared Valentina for some reason, she’d never seen him look vulnerable before and it didn’t help ease her mind about the condition that Juliana was in. Val looked at Pancho with tear filled eyes “Is she?” not able to elaborate anymore. “She’s ok” Pancho confirmed. Val leaped forward and hugged the man in front of her “She’s ok” Val whispered for her own benefit. Pancho stood awkwardly at first, shocked at the sudden arms wrapped around himself, but after a moment he accepted the hug and gave Val a small squeeze. “Come on I’ll fill you in” Pancho declared, leading Val over to the waiting room. 

Valentina sobbed quietly as Pancho informed her of what he knew had happened and the condition Juliana was now in. “She’s in surgery now, a doctor will be along in an hour or so and update us. I’m sorry I called you as soon as I could” Pancho assured. Valentina sniffed slightly “Are you doing ok?” She asked. Pancho was taken back slightly by the question, he hadn’t expected to be asked about himself right now. Pancho took a deep breath as he contemplated his answer “I think so, it scared me. It wasn’t clear what kind of shape she was in when they rang me. But I’m feeling better now I know she’s in good hands” Pancho admitted. Pancho smiled at Valentina, he could tell she was a good kid, but it was obvious now just how much Juliana meant to her. It was about time she had someone other than him in her corner. “She told me what you did for her, how she came to be in Mexico, why do bad things always seem to happen to her, it isn’t fair?” Val sniffled. 

“She was broken when I first met her, she was a shell of a person. She was small and scared and I’d seen abused kids before you know, it comes with the job. But she was so different because it didn’t make her mean. It took a while for her to trust me, I told her I would make sure she was safe, I promised to protect her, when I got the call tonight, I felt like I’d broken my promise.” Pancho whispered, pain evident in his voice. “But this was a freak accident, it could have been you or me, anyone. It was Julie, God I wish it wasn’t, she’s been through so much, but she’s ok Val. Things are so different now, she’s so different. She never used to smile. Even when we came here, she was so reserved. Always afraid of doing the wrong thing. But since she’s known you, she’s started to be herself. So, I know she’s going to be better than ok because she doesn’t just have me anymore, she has you too.” Pancho rambled, looking up he noticed that Val had stopped crying, her breathing had almost completely levelled out. “I’m really glad she has you Pancho” Val smiled. 

A light cough caught Val and Panchito’s attention. Both of them immediately rose from their seats at the sight of the doctor. How long have we been sat waiting? They each thought to themselves. Pancho noticed that the doctor’s eyes glanced with uncertainty at Valentina “It’s ok, she’s with me” Pancho vouched. “Ok, well I’ll just get right to it then. Juliana’s surgery was successful, her arm has been casted up, the deep cuts have been stitched and she’s going to have to stay for a few days to keep an eye on the bleed in her brain which at the moment is under control. There is extensive bruising around her abdomen, ribs and on her face from the initial impact. So, you should prepare yourself for that, she looks quite beat up its going to be a shock.” The doctor rattled off. Panchito had to cough to disguise his scoff, sadly it probably wasn’t going to be the worse condition he’s seen Juliana in. “Can we see her?” Val requested. “She hasn’t come around yet, but I’ll take you to her room, you should be there when she wakes up” Doctor Kepner offered. 

Nothing could have prepared Val for this, a small whimper escaped Valentina’s lips as she took in Juliana’s shattered body on the bed. It took all of her strength to not breakdown in the doorway. Val felt Pancho’s warm arm pull her into his side, she was unaware that she was crying, but she was. “It looks a lot worse than it is right now Val, breathe” Pancho whispered taking a leading step into the room. Val followed his lead and took in Juliana’s injuries as she walked, with each breath it got a bit easier to not look away. “You can hold her hand if you want” Doctor Kepner announced quietly from the doorway. Val was surprised he was still here. “Really? I won’t hurt her?” Val asked, her voice shaking. “No, you won’t” Doctor Kepner reassured. “There’s a pull-down cot in that cupboard if either of you get tired. I’ll ask a nurse to bring some extra blankets” The Doctor dismissed himself giving Val and Pancho some privacy. 

Val slumped into the chair closest to Juliana’s bedside whilst Pancho remained stood up. “Who could leave her in the street like this?” Val sobbed, reaching out to gently take Juliana’s hand in her own. Val bent down and pressed her lips softly to Juliana’s hand. “I don’t know who did this Val, but when I catch them, they’ll be sorry” Pancho promised. Val sniffed nosily “Pancho, you can take the cot if you want to sleep. I’m fine here” Val offered. “I’m going to go make some calls, I’ll be just down the corridor if you need anything” Pancho replied. Val nodded to show she’d heard Pancho, for some reason she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Juliana now, it was as if she stopped looking Juls might stop breathing. Valentina bowed her head onto the side of Juliana’s bed and kept kissing her hand intermittently, Valentina could feel her eyes feeling heavier and heavier as all of the adrenaline ebbed out of Val’s system.

* * *

Val wasn’t sure of how or when it had happened, but she was shocked to find herself in the dark with a blanket around her shoulders hunched over Juliana’s bed. She knew she’d definitely fallen asleep, but she couldn’t quite make sense of when she had succumbed to tiredness. Trying to raise her head from the bed, Valentina groaned at the uncomfortable ache that resonated through her neck at the position she had fallen asleep in. Val glanced around the dark room and her eyes fell on Pancho who had slumped down on the cot in what looked like the most uncomfortable position Val had ever seen. Val cringed slightly imagining the pain he was probably going to feel when he tried to stretch out of that position. 

Val let her eyes wonder over every inch of Juliana and felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. Val let her fingers idly trace patterns lightly across Juliana’s skin. Valentina stood up and placed her lips close to Juliana’s ear “Juliana Valdés, if you don’t wake up soon, you’re going to be in so much trouble” Valentina whispered, placing a soft kiss on Juliana’s temple. “How much trouble are we talking?” A small voice croaked out. Valentina snapped her head to the front of Juliana’s face; unsure she hadn’t just imagined the reply. A moment later, brown eyes met watery blue; a choked sob escaped Valentina’s lips as she crashed her lips to Juliana’s. A pained groan vibrated through Juliana’s lips. Val pulled back a guilty expression plastered over her face “God I am so sorry” Val groaned. “Come back” Juliana pleaded. 

Val pressed a gentle kiss to Juliana’s lips this time, taking care not to put any pressure on her girlfriend. The kiss was very wet, snot and tears covered Valentina’s lips, it probably wasn’t the best kiss Juliana had ever had or the most sanitary, but Val didn’t care. Juliana struggled to keep her heavy eyes open “I love you Val” Juliana croaked. A teary chuckle escaped Valentina “I love you too” Val replied sincerely. Val stretched her leg back until she felt the Cot beneath her foot, pulling back she kicked down a few times causing the cot to shake “Pancho, wake up. Juliana’s awake” Val announced loudly rousing the older man from his sleep. As predicted Pancho grumbled protests as he tried to sleepily sit up from the position, he was in. “She’s awake Pancho, get up” Valentina repeated. 

Pancho rose to his feet urged on by Valentina’s nagging. “Hey mija, you’ve never looked better” Pancho smiled down at Juliana. Juliana winced slightly as a light chuckle escaped her lips “I still look better than you old man” Juliana bantered. “Nice to see the pavement beat a sense of humour into you” Pancho laughed. Val’s mouth fell open watching the exchange between the two of them. “Am I the only one still freaking out about this whole thing?” Val asked. “No” Juliana and Pancho answered in unison, Val joined in the laughter this time. “Stop making me laugh you assholes, my ribs are burning” Juliana pleaded. “I’ll get someone to come fix that” Pancho assured, heading out to find a nurse. Val took Juliana’s hand and held it to her cheek “I’ve been so scared” Val whispered. “Come here” Juliana demanded opening up her arms. “Juls no” Val declined. “Baby it’s fine, just lie on this side it doesn’t hurt much” Juliana promised. Val looked unsure but the way Juliana was looking at her was crumbling her resolve. Val lowered the barrier on the side of the bed and climbed carefully onto the mattress, slotting herself into Juliana’s side. “You’re the best medicine” Juliana whispered, Val kissed Juliana’s cheek as she settled down, the two of them lay listening to the rise and fall of each other’s chest, sleep enticing them both once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away and thankful to all of you who are taking the time to read this. Thank you! And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a comment. Each one makes me smile! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! A lot more Juliantina interaction coming back in the next chapter! 
> 
> Peace, love and kindness to you all! X


	12. Chapter 12

Post Op Day 3:

Valentina walked through the now familiar hospital doors with a fresh skip in her step, swinging a duffel bag of supplies for her girlfriend. “Morning” Valentina greeted lightly to the receptionist. Val caught the girl gaping at her most of the time whenever she was around and figured a friendly hello would probably help kick start her to actually saying what she wanted to. Just as Val was about to turn the corner a shy voice called out to her “Miss Carvajal”. Val smiled to herself proud that the girl had managed to find some courage. Twirling around lightly on her toes, Val made her way back to the receptionist counter “Valentina” Val corrected, she hated people addressing her so formally, Val offered a warm smile to the receptionist. The girls face looked like Christmas had come early. “Sorry Valentina” the receptionist corrected her eyes wide. No further noise came from the girl at the counter, Val took the opportunity to glance at the receptionist’s name badge ‘Rose’ Val read. Val decided to help move the conversation along. “Can I do anything for you Rose?” Val asked politely. “Would you mind signing my magazine?” The receptionist asked shyly. 

Val smiled widely at the receptionist; she had a feeling this was a long time coming since she started to visit the hospital. “Do you have a pen?” Val asked warmly. Rose offered Val a pen with a shaking hand, Val took the pen and was about to start signing the magazine when Rose interrupted Val’s movements. “Actually, do you mind making it out to Sophia? She’s my little sister” Rose requested; Val arched her eyebrow slightly. Rose stumbled to explain further “sorry, I am a huge fan of yours Valentina, but it would break my sisters’ heart if I came home with your autograph and she didn’t have one”. Val chuckled at the admission. “I think I can do something about that” Val smiled. Val spent a minute or so writing out a personalised message to Sophia and kissed the page so that her lipstick marked the paper. Val spun the magazine around so that Rose could read it “That’s for Sophia and this is for you” Val unclasped the bracelet that was on her wrist and handed it over to Rose. Rose’s mouth hung open in shock as Val extended the bracelet. “No, I couldn’t” Rose stuttered. “For you, seriously. I have like three others. Take it” Val insisted. 

Rose took the bracelet with watery eyes, Val smiled warmly and reached over to hug Rose. “It was really nice meeting you; I need to go now though my girlfriend is waiting for me” Valentina explained with an apologetic face. Rose smiled widely “Thank you Valentina, I hope your girlfriend is ok” Rose replied. Val picked up her duffel bag and set off towards Juliana’s ward, as she took two paces, she heard Rose’s excited voice on the phone “Sophia you will not believe what just happened” Rose squealed. Val laughed to herself as she rounded the corner. 

Juliana was sat up in her bed throwing grapes at a snoring Pancho when Valentina arrived. When Val walked in the sterile room relief visibly washed over Juliana’s features. “Thank God you’re here, I’ve been stuck with sleeping beauty over there for entertainment” Juliana groaned. Valentina couldn’t help but laugh at Juliana’s obvious boredom. “Don’t worry I brought entertainment and it’s X rated” Valentina winked holding up her duffel bag. Juliana’s face lit up at the news “Are we talking whips and chains in that bag or a series of naughty nurse outfits?” Juliana joked. “Let me get rid of the old man and I’ll show you myself” Valentina quipped. Valentina walked over and shook Pancho awake “Morning princess Pancho, consider yourself relieved from your post” Val announced valiantly. Pancho grunted slightly as he tried to adjust himself into an upright position “I’m too old for this shit” Pancho groaned. “No arguments there” Juliana bantered. “I liked you better comatose” Pancho chuckled. Valentina playfully hit his arm in mock disgust “Don’t say that”. “Right kids, I’m off to the station, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Pancho advised eying up Val’s duffel bag. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Valentina remarked seriously. “Yeah huh, I heard X rated. I’m old not deaf” Pancho quipped walking out the door causing laughter to erupt between Juls and Val.

“Seriously Val, what’s in the bag?” Juliana questioned still laughing. “Oh, you’re going to love this bag” Val smirked. Juliana rattled her hands rhythmically off her breakfast tray drum rolling the big reveal. “First up we haveeee” Val pulled out three different magazines “naughty magazines” Juliana’s mouth dropped open at the material in front of her. “Porn magazines seriously” Juliana genuinely shocked. “I did say X rated, plus they’re playboy, it’s classy porn” Val winked. Juliana’s face showed utter disbelief “Ok ok, I read somewhere that porn helps to realise endorphins that act as pain relief. Every little helps right” Val explained gesturing to Juliana’s body. A slight blush crept up Juliana’s cheeks as she took in the magazines in front of her, a more appealing thought popping into her head. “What’s up?” Val asked laughing. “I just had a better idea” Juliana admitted. “Oh yeah and what’s that?” Val asked intrigued. “Maybe we could just shove these under the pillow, and you could send me a little something, something instead” Juliana asked smirking. Valentina licked her lips playfully “I’ll see what I can do” Val flirted. 

Juliana beckoned Valentina closer so that she could whisper in her ear. Val bent down slightly, exposing part of her cleavage. Juliana bit her lip in appreciation “How naughty are you feeling?” Juliana whispered seductively in Val’s ear. Val visibly gulped in response as she felt a familiar heat spread between her legs at Juliana’s tone. “Um what did you have in mind?” Val asked hovering over Juliana slightly, so they were nose to nose. “Why don’t you” Juliana paused placing a hot kiss on Valentina’s lips “go steal me a wheelchair, so we can get out of this stupid room?” Juliana beamed sweetly as she pulled back from Valentina’s lips. “Oh, that was just mean, how am I supposed to say no to that” Valentina groaned. “you can’t” Juliana laughed. 

Valentina returned to the room ten minutes later with a victorious grin and a wheelchair at her feet. Juliana gave her a celebratory ‘woohoo’ when she appeared in the door. “My girl” Juliana cheered; Valentina took a bow “thank you very much”. “Now come on let’s go on an adventure” Val announced pushing the chair closer to Juliana’s bed. It took Val and Juliana ten whole minutes of manoeuvring to get Juliana sat comfortably in the chair. Valentina started pushing Juliana out of the door, trying to stay hidden from the doctors and nurses on the ward. “Trying to sneak off anywhere probably isn’t the best time for you to be dating a Carvajal” Valentina laughed “You are very right, but it’s less that you’re a Carvajal and more because you’re blindingly gorgeous to look at” Juliana replied. “For that you get a kiss” Valentina chuckled, leaning down to kiss Juliana on the forehead as she pushed her along. “You once told me that flattery would get me nowhere” Juliana smirked. “Yeah maybe flattery will get you a little further than I thought” Val quipped.

* * *

Val and Juls had done 3 full laps of the hospital only wreaking mild to moderate levels of havoc as they went, mostly laughter just followed wherever they ventured. Valentina had found herself an extra wheelchair along the way and they’d spent the last fifteen minutes having wheelchair races. Valentina was about to cross the invisible finish line when a particularly stern looking Doctor Kepner appeared in front of her with his arms crossed. Val quickly brought the chair to a stop as Juliana pulled up along side her. “Doctor Kepner” they both grinned. “There are quite a few rumours flying around the hospital about two misfits racing around in wheelchairs” Doctor Kepner frowned, Juliana and Valentina only sat and smiled guiltily at the man in front of them. Doctor Kepner couldn’t keep his composure, a light chuckle escaped his lips.

“Come on you two, I’ve got some news for you” Doctor Kepner called as he made his way back towards Juliana’s room. Valentina quickly stumbled up from the chair and started pushing Juliana in the same direction as Doctor Kepner. Juliana and Val looked at the doctor with expectant looks on their faces when they made it back to her room. Doctor Kepner couldn’t help but laugh when he saw them ready to hang on his every word. “Juliana, your bleed has stopped and your out of the woods. Your other injuries can be managed with subscribed pain medicine, in other words you can go home” Doctor Kepner smiled. “Say that again” Juliana demanded a huge smile on her face. “You can go home” Doctor Kepner laughed. 

Happy tears streamed down Juliana’s cheeks as the good news set in. Valentina bent down in front of her “Juls this is good news” Val laughed wiping away Juliana’s tears. “I know, it’s just” Juliana sniffed as she tried to get the words out “I don’t think I could take another night of listening to Pancho snoring like a chainsaw” Juliana admitted earning a chorus of laughter from Valentina and Doctor Kepner. “On that note, let’s get you packed up and checked out” Doctor Kepner offered smiling.   
Juliana and Valentina made quick work of getting themselves packed up and out of the hospital. Or at least Val did, Juliana was more there for moral support considering she wasn’t very stable on her feet yet. Juliana was relieved that the damage to her leg hadn’t been as severe as first thought and she was hoping that pushing a few ‘rest’ boundaries she’d be back on her feet in a few days. Juliana was sat beside Val in the backseat of one of her family cars, Val was absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. Juliana was working herself up to ask a question that had been playing on her mind since she’d first woken up in the hosptial but was worried to find out the answer. Taking a deep breath Juliana decided to just get it over with “Val, do you know what happened to my bike?” Juliana asked as casually as possible. 

Val studied Juliana’s features for a moment “I do” Val answered slowly, trying to register a reaction from Juliana. Juliana merely raised her eyebrows asking for some sort of explanation. Val sighed heavily. “Your bike is in bad shape, whoever hit you was going at some speed, I haven’t seen your bike, but Pancho said there wasn’t a lot that he could salvage, he said by the looks of it the back took all the impact and that’s how you made it out in relatively ok shape considering how bad things should have been.” Val explained a sorry expression on her face. Juliana looked frozen in her seat, something in Valentina’s words had triggered some sort of panic in Juliana. Juliana could feel herself spinning a heavy weight pinning her in position, white hot pain shooting through the left side of her body a black porshe slowing slightly, before accelerating away. Blinding pain pulling her under and darkness creeping in. Juliana was brought back to reality gasping, soft hands clamped down on her sweaty cheeks, a distant voice begging her to breathe. Brown eyes locked with tranquil blue and a calming hush ricocheted through Juliana’s senses, bringing her back to the here and now. 

“I’m sorry” Juliana uttered quietly. Relief flooded Valentina’s senses when she heard Juliana speak. “I’m sorry I should never have told you about the bike” Valentina replied. “It wasn’t you Val, I remembered my accident” Juliana explained, “I saw the car that hit me, it was a black Porsche, but I couldn’t see the driver or the reg” Juliana explained frustration starting to seep into her voice. “A black Porsche?” Valentina repeated, she could feel her brain practically screaming at her, but she didn’t know why. “A black Porsche” she said again, louder this time hoping that repeating the info would help her figure it out. “A black Porsche” Juliana confirmed. Juliana was watching Val’s face; she could practically hear her brain mulling the information over. Concentration took over Valentina’s features, the new information nagging at her. Alirio had pulled up outside the front door of Valentina’s house when Val was forced to let it go for now. She wanted to get Juliana comfortable inside. 

Juliana was kind of walking through Valentina’s house. Kind of, but not really. Juliana had point blank refused to be carried, so Valentina was forced to let Juliana stay upright as she took all of Juliana’s weight and was acting as Juliana’s left leg as Juls hopped along. It took fifteen minutes to make it to Valentina’s bedroom, both of them were panting at the effort it took to get up the stairs. Juliana flopped down on Valentina’s bed and released a hiss of pain “Ouch, what the fuck is” Juliana reached her arm around and pulled a practically full bottle of tequila out from underneath her. Val reach forward to grab the bottle “Sorry Juls its from- Valentina stopped midsentence, a dazed expression taking over her face. Memories of a black Porsche flashed in front of her face, all the pieces seem to click together. “Val” Juliana interrupted, worry evident in her voice. “Lucho” was all Valentina said in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!   
> Playful Juliantina is my fave!!   
> Let me know what you think! X


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter touches on themes of abuse and drug use.

Valentina rushed over to her phone and dialled Fabricio’s number. Val didn’t have time for pleasantries, so she waited for the dial tone to cut away and got straight to the point “Fabricio, bring the security surveillance laptop up to the house now please” she waited for Fabricio to reply before she cut the call. She turned to Juliana and uttered a quick I’ll be right back. Juliana was confused to say the least, she had no idea what had transpired in the last five minutes, but she figured she’d just have to wait for Val to come back to have an explanation. 

Adrenaline pounded through Valentina’s system, she knew the likelihood was there were thousands of black Porsche’s in Mexico city so it quite literally could be anyone responsible for Juliana’s accident, but the more she thought about it the more she was convinced it was Lucho’s black Porsche that was responsible. A light knock sounded at the front door before it opened, Fabricio stood laptop in hand with a small sheet of paper. “Username and password” Fabricio explained as he saw Valentina’s eyes flash to the paper. “Thank you Fabricio” Val said with a small smile accepting the items. Spinning on her heels, Val took the stairs two at a time, racing back to Juliana. 

“Are you going to explain what’s going on?” Juliana asked, frustration creeping into her voice. “Sorry Juls, but it will make sense in a moment, hold on” Val explained, tapping furiously at the laptop keys. Val opened the footage from four days ago, scanning the footage as she skipped through it. “Here” Val yelled spinning the laptop around to Juliana “does this look like the car that hit you?” Val asked chewing on her bottom lip. “Can you get an angle of the cars rear? I didn’t see much of the front.” Juliana asked concentration lining her face. The next camera angle panned to the rear of the car as it came through the gate, Juliana’s eyes scanned the car for any sign of recognition. Juliana’s eyes roamed over a bumper sticker ‘No baby on board - Juliana’s mind flashed to a black Porsche speeding away her eyes fixed on a white bumper sticker as pain overwhelmed her senses “#Durex” Juliana whispered focusing back on the footage finishing the bumper sticker and seeing the hashtag written right there on the bumper of the car. 

“That’s the car. That’s the car that hit me” Juliana gasped. Juliana felt winded, the information had hit her hard, her ribs burned at the painful memory. “Call Panchito” Val commanded. As Juliana picked up her phone to call Pancho the doorbell sounded loudly from downstairs. Val looked at Juliana with a frown “I’ll be right back, call Pancho” Valentina reassured. Running down the stairs Valentina opened the door without bothering to check who was waiting on the other side. Val’s face lit up slightly as Pancho was revealed on the other side of the door. “We were just ringing you we have- Valentina’s face fell “What’s wrong?” Valentina demanded seeing the sombre expression on Panchito’s face. “Val, I’m here to see you. Some images have been leaked online by an anonymous source.” Valentina’s face screwed up in confusion not understanding how exactly this involves her. “Do you mind if I come in? I think it’s best for you to sit down” Pancho explained. 

“Val before I explain what’s going on you may want Juliana to be here with you… for support” Pancho added. Val could feel panic rising up in her chest, the way Pancho was speaking to her was scaring her. The last time he’d spoke like this he’d been talking about when he first met Juliana. Val nodded in agreement “She’s upstairs, second door on the left” Val explained quietly. Pancho got up swiftly from the sofa and returned a moment later with a confused looking Juliana in his arms. He set Juliana down next to Val and Val instantly reached to take Juliana’s hand in her own. “Ok” Pancho breathed. “What I’m about to show you is going to cause you distress, but I assure you I’ve got the best people on the job sorting it out as we speak” Pancho assured. Juliana looked at Val and saw just as much confusion etched across her face as her own. “Please get to the point Panchito” Val pleaded anxiety flooding her voice. 

“As I explained when I first arrived, images have surfaced online. They are of you Valentina. The photos seem to span over quite some time. What calls for my visit is the nature of the photos. Some of them are of you fully exposed. When ever we find who published these photos and we will find them, they will face child pornography charges. There are also photo’s that seem to involve narcotics.” Pancho paused as he took in the pained expression on Valentina’s face, tears were falling freely down her face. “Valentina” Pancho soothed reaching over to take her other hand. “The person who did this won’t get away with it and nearly all of the images have already been removed. I’ve sent someone over to speak to your sister so she can get ahead of any media storms. I’m very sorry to ask this of you but I need you to look at the photos and identify anyone you can think of that may have been involved in taking these photos or distributing them. Do you think you can do that?” Pancho asked softly. Valentina nodded slowly, Pancho squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

Pancho pulled out a laptop from behind him, Val frowned she hadn’t noticed him carrying anything when he arrived. “Wait, before I open this file up are you comfortable having Juliana here whilst you view them?” Pancho enquired offering a sorry smile to Juliana. Val looked at Juliana with uncertainty not sure what effect these photos may have on Juliana’s opinion of her. Juls squeezed Valentina’s hand speaking before Val could make her mind up. “Nothing on that computer will change the way I think of you Val, but it’s your call I won’t be mad either way. I understand if this isn’t something you want me to see” Juliana reassured. Val nodded and looked down into their joined hands. “Juliana can stay” Val whispered looking up to meet Pancho’s eyes. 

When the first image came on the screen, Juliana snapped her eyes away suddenly. She couldn’t look at the image on the screen again. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Val and Juliana felt Val’s hold on her hand loosen. Juliana gripped her hand tighter and rushed to explain her actions “Val, I’m sorry. I can’t look at that photo without feeling like I’ve violated your privacy. I promise it isn’t about you or us but protecting you. I can’t believe this has happened” Juliana explained. Valentina looked in Juliana’s eyes and only saw sincerity. Pancho nodded in understanding at Juliana’s words, these images were hard to look at without feeling like you’ve intruded on someone’s innocence.

“Ready for the next image?” Pancho prompted. Val and Juls nodded together. The next image that flashed up showed Valentina with a bag of pills and fully blown pupils obviously high, a sour laugh escaped her lips “I can’t believe this is happening” Val spoke aloud. Juliana’s left hand clenched hard in her cast causing an acid burning sensation to spread through her knuckles and up her arm. A small hiss of pain escaped her lips as anger spread through her. 

After a few minutes the screen of the laptop went black, signalling Pancho had shown Valentina all the images. Valentina sat blankly staring at the screen in front of her. Concern etched Juliana’s features. “Valentina” Panchito spoke softly as if to a wounded animal. “We will find who has done this” Panchito vowed. Valentina looked at Pancho with an unknown expression. “You don’t need to worry about that Pancho, I know exactly who did this” Valentina declared with an eerie calmness about her. Pancho leaned in closer waiting for Val to elaborate. “The person who did this, is the same person who hit Juliana with their car. Lucho.” Val spat. Juliana’s head snapped to look at Valentina disbelief etched all over her features. 

Panchito’s face turned hard and stoic, the skin across his knuckles went see through as he clenched his fists against his knees. Pancho’s protective instincts were kicking in now. “Valentina, I want to make this clear, I 100 percent believe what you are saying, but how do you know?” Pancho enquired. Wanting to be sure that when he caught this Lucho bastard, he had good reason for beating the kid to a pulp. 

“All these photos were taken between when I was 15 and 17. I don’t do drugs anymore. I haven’t touched them in nearly a year. But I started taking them after the death of my father. It helped numb my grief. The bag of pills in the second photo I got from Lucho, who took the photo. He was sort of my boyfriend at the time, except he wasn’t. But there was a level of intimacy between us. I’m sorry to talk to you both about this it’s a bit awkward but I’ve only slept with three people. Juliana, a guy from Canada who I haven’t even heard from in years and Lucho. We had an argument the night of Juliana’s accident, he threatened me and told me I was going to regret pissing me off and I think this is what he’s done. As well as hit Juliana off her bike in the same night. I have CCTV footage of Lucho’s car and Juliana identified that it was the same car that hit her.” Valentina finished explaining. Juliana looked from Val to Pancho “his car has the same bumper sticker I saw it before I passed out on the road” Juls added. 

* * *

  
  
Panchito stood outside the front of a large villa with two other uniformed officers. Pancho took a deep steady breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Pancho drew himself up to his full height and extended his hand and wrapped his hands harshly across the wood door. When the door opened a young man with slightly curly hair and a guilty expression stood before him. “Lucho Martinez?” Pancho questioned. A small nod issued from Lucho confirming his identity. A small smile played across Pancho’s lips as he drew back and forced his full weight behind his fist as it made contact with Lucho’s face a sickening crack sounded through the air followed by a high-pitched groan. Lucho lay flat on the floor holding his bloody nose. Panchito cuffed Luchos wrists. “Lucho Martinez you are under arrest for the distribution of child pornography and suspected hit and run – read him his rights fella’s” Pancho commanded as he walked away. Leaning against the bonnet of his car, Pancho watched as Lucho was forced into the back seat of the marked police car. 

Pancho walked over to the side of the villa where the garage was, he tugged on the handle and the door swung out and up revealing a covered car inside. Tugging the cover off the car, a smashed up black Porsche was revealed. Pancho barred his teeth in anger and swung himself around marching full force towards the marked police car. Pancho slammed his hand down on the glass of the back window with such force that the glass began to shake in its frame. Lucho jumped from behind the glass whimpering. “You nearly killed my kid” Pancho growled against the glass. Lucho’s eyes widened in panic at Pancho’s words. Pancho reached his hand up slowly, keeping his cold stare fixed on Lucho. Pancho forced his hand down and slapped on the back of the car “get him out of my sight” Pancho ordered. 

* * *

  
Juliana was sat on Valentina’s bed waiting for Val to make a reappearance. She’d taken some time to herself so she could speak to Eva about everything that had happened and what she was going to have to do next. After an hour or so Val reappeared in the doorway puffy eyed and snotty nosed. Juliana gave her a sad smile and opened her arms in invitation. It took Val seconds to plunge forward and wrap herself up in the safety of Juliana’s arms. She sobbed quietly into Juliana’s chest, Juliana couldn’t think of anything to say right now so she just kept kissing the top of Val’s head and rubbing her back hoping this was comfort enough. 

Valentina raised her face from Juliana’s chest. “Eva wants me to make a public statement about the photos. She said honesty would be better than letting the media speculate their own stories. She wants me to control the narrative” Val croaked out; her voice still raw from crying. “Val, I am deeply sorry that Lucho has done something so cruel. I can’t imagine how your feeling. You’ve already been so brave. If you want to go ahead and make the statement, that’s your choice. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But what I will say is, Lucho was trying to ruin you. Take away the way people see you. And no matter what, you can’t let him have that. You are not the girl in those photos. The girl in those photos wasn’t even bad Val, she was just riddled with grief and violated by someone she thought she could trust. People will understand that, Mexico loved your dad and they love you too” Juliana spoke. Valentina felt strangely better after hearing Juliana’s thoughts it helped solidify her resolve. “I’ll make the statement” Val declared finding her voice. “As long as you come with me” Val asked. “There’s no where I’d rather be” Juliana replied.

* * *

  
Three days later Valentina stood on a platform in a studio at her family’s empire, surrounded by cameras and journalists. Val scanned the back of the room until she found comforting brown eyes, a familiar calm flowed through her helping her to steady her nerves. Focusing on one person in particular, Val began her statement to the press. 

“I’m here with you all today to talk about some exposing photos featuring me that surfaced on the internet earlier this week. I would first like to say that I am sorry if any of the photos caused anyone any level of distress. These photos were from a particularly hard time in my life. Most if not all of these photo’s were taken during the time after my father, Leon Carvajal, was murdered. It was this tragic event that lead me to abuse narcotics in order to deal with the grief of being orphaned. I no longer use drugs recreationally or otherwise, my family helped me realise a long time ago the dark path it was leading me on. I’m very sorry to anyone who may feel let down by this revelation, but please know that I am not the person in those photos anymore and these photos were released with malice by someone who intended to do me harm. I have grown as a person and although I have made mistakes in my life, I accept the mistakes I have made with full responsibility. The love and understanding that everyone has shown me not just this week, but every time my family have faced hardship is mind-blowing and I thank you all for taking the time to hear me out today.” With a wave and a small smile Valentina finished her speech. The camera’s cut out and the studio erupted into applause. The reaction was overwhelming for Val and a few tears cascaded down her face. At the back of the room Valentina’s girlfriend looked at her proudly, “I love you” Juliana mouthed when Val caught her gaze, Valentina blew her a small kiss in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancho taking Juliana under his wing and calling her his daughter literally has me melting. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy ;))))

Juliana’s recovery was going slow. Five weeks later and she was still feeling delicate. Just when she thought her ribs had completely healed, she’d cough too hard and it would feel like she was breathing fire. Her left leg was getting stronger, she could walk now but for short periods of time. Any sign of an incline had her breathing out her ass and her leg physically throbbing. Frustration was seeping from every pour on Juliana’s body. She wanted to be up and running by now, instead she was just up – barely. The only good thing Juliana could note from her accident was Valentina was around her pretty much all the time, but even that had its downside.

Juliana was so thankful for all of Valentina’s support. Any sign of a step forward in Juliana’s recovery turned Val into a literal cheerleader. It made dealing with her slow recovery easier having Val by her side no matter how frustrated she felt by her progress. Despite her constant frustration with herself, nothing was annoying Juliana more than the fact that Val was a bit too scared to touch her. If Juliana was lucky, she could get a light make out session from Val, but Val always stopped it before it could get heated because she was worried about hurting Juliana. Juliana found herself wishing Valentina would be a little less considerate so Juliana could finally have her way with her. Now that the pain was getting a little less noticeable it was only making her hunger for Val that much more obvious. What’s worse is Val seemed to be painfully oblivious to Juliana’s primal need to touch her. 

Juls was sprawled out on the sofa trying and failing to read through the notes her university professors had sent her since she’d been unable to make it to her classes. Her mind kept wandering off to moments she’d shared with Valentina since they’d met. Apparently, her brain found her girlfriend more interesting than her teachers notes on how the eye processes information – what a shock. Juliana breathed a loud resigned sigh and let the paperwork cascade messily around her. “You know I had to put that in subject and topic order” Valentina remarked playfully, announcing herself. Juliana pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at her girlfriend to give a witty reply, instead her mouth just hung open stupidly. Valentina was leaning against the doorframe, in a black vest and some grey sweats, her hair scrunched up into a messy bun. She looked, hot! “It’s rude to stare you know” Valentina smirked. 

Rude to stare??? Juliana internally screamed to herself, giving her girlfriend the once over. Heat flushed Juliana’s cheeks. “Rude to stare, what’s rude is walking into a room unannounced looking that good” Juliana replied feistily. “Ouch, someone’s sassier than usual today” Val laughed. “Sassiness isn’t my problem, I’m hungry.” Juliana groaned forcing herself to look away. “What do you want, I can go pick us something up?” Val questioned innocently, fiddling in her pockets for her keys. A too familiar hunger made itself known through Juliana’s core, desire spread between her thighs. Juliana sat up on the sofa and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she inhaled Val from her head to her toes. The impact on Val was immediate. Juliana’s libido did a small victory dance at the heavy swallow Val took, her chest rising and falling slightly faster. “Come here, I’ll show you what I’m hungry for” Juliana purred through seductive eyes. 

Val took a small step towards Juliana “Juls” Val breathed out, anxiety starting to creep around the edges. Juliana simply held up her index finger and beckoned Valentina forward. Val was having an internal conflict, she wanted to run right at Juliana and give in to her lust, but the smart part of her was telling her to take a breath and stand her ground to keep Juls safe. Juliana could see that Val was fighting herself. Juls dropped her façade unable to force Valentina into something she wasn’t feeling good about. “What is it Val? The cast not doing it for you?” Juliana quipped trying to lighten the atmosphere. A small smile graced Valentina’s lips, she shook her head slightly “that’s not it” Val whispered. Juls cocked her head to the side slightly waiting for Valentina to elaborate. “Your afraid” Juliana said simply when Val wasn’t forthcoming. Val nodded her head slightly agreeing. 

“Come here” Juliana instructed, holding out her good hand. All signs of seduction gone replaced by understanding. Val didn’t hesitate this time, closing the gap in two strides taking Juliana’s hand in hers. “I’m going to show you ok that there’s nothing to be afraid of anymore” Juliana said softly. Val frowned slightly, not quite understanding where Juliana was going with this. “Kneel down” Juliana instructed. Valentina obeyed instantly, kneeling down so she was almost face to face with Juliana. 

Juliana let go of Valentina’s hand and reached her fingertips out to Valentina’s face taking her warm soft cheek into her hand, Juls pressed her fingertips into Valentina’s skin. She raised her casted hand to her own face, where her face was littered with harsh looking bluish, yellow bruises. She mimicked the same pressure on Val’s face to her own. “Is this hurting you?” Juls asked prodding Valentina’s cheeks slightly with her fingers. “No” Valentina whispered, watching Juliana intently. “This isn’t hurting me either” Juliana smiled “I know it looks sore, but I promise it really isn’t”. Juliana traced the hand on Val’s face down her arm, taking control of Val’s hand, Juliana placed Valentina’s fingers on her face and pressed down on her skin, showing her that the pressure wasn’t doing her any harm. Valentina smiled, taking back control she let her hands roam Jul’s face as if she was touching it for the very first time. Jul’s closed her eyes at the contact. “I’ve missed this” Juliana breathed. Jul’s opened her eyes with a determined look on her face. “Ready for more?”

Juliana stretched her arms above her head, Valentina didn’t miss a beat, she reached forward and swiftly removed the item of clothing throwing it behind her. “My ribs are ok, they aren’t hurting as much anymore, just don’t punch me and I’ll be fine” Juls joked. Val looked down uncertainly at the cuts and bandages across Juliana’s exposed skin. Juliana rolled her eyes playfully “come on same again, top off please”. Juls and Val went through each area of Juliana’s body testing the touch and pressure that could be applied without Juliana being hurt in anyway. Val was looking a lot more confident about being closer to Juliana now. She was already letting her hands roam the area as if she’d been given an all access pass. “I love your face, but I’m so glad your boobs are back in my life” Val sighed. Juliana chuckled “So am I” she admitted. 

Valentina’s eyes flashed to the cast around Juliana’s arm. “Juls what about your arm?” Val asked expecting another ‘touch’ demonstration. “Oh, don’t worry about that I’m right-handed” Jul’s smirked wriggling the fingers on her un-casted right hand. “Oh my god” Val groaned, her hands flying up to cover her reddening face. “I’m ready now by the way” Juliana stated matter-of-factly ignoring Valentina’s embarrassment. “Ready for what?” Valentina replied curiously, exposing her face. “To eat” Juliana stated seductively, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth again. Valentina’s eyes widened slightly as Juliana pushed herself forward off the sofa, forcing Val onto her back. Juls licked her lips as she straddled her. Leaning down so her lips were millimetres away from Valentina’s Juls whispered smoothly “I want to taste you, and I want to taste you right now, do you want that?” Valentina closed the gap between them.

Juls was trying with all her might to keep the rhythm between their lips soft and slow, but her hunger for Valentina had reached an agonising level, she couldn’t help but dip her tongue teasingly into Valentina’s mouth. They both released moans at the sensation. Valentina’s hands grabbed for Juliana’s hips, their layered cores grinding sensually together. A whimper escaped Juliana against Valentina’s skilled lips. Val’s eyes shot open in concern at the sound, trying to pull away slightly so she could assess the situation. Juls wouldn’t allow the separation and simply pressed her lips harder to Valentina’s in protest. Val smiled into the kiss, seizing the opportunity Juliana pulled Valentina’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down earning an appreciative moan from Val. Juliana pulled back slightly from the kiss breathless. Juls leaned back in and placed hot breathy kisses on Val’s lips “you” kiss “make” kiss “me” kiss “so” kiss “fucking” kiss “wet.” Val moaned into Juliana’s mouth in response. 

Juliana sat up; her brown eyes now black with lust. “Val my muscles are so tired from keeping you pinned” Juliana chuckled. Val sat up bringing herself nose to nose with Juls “Do you want to stop?” Val asked concern lining her face. Juls shook her head slightly laughing at Valentina’s already swollen lips. “No?” Val confirmed a small smile appearing. Juliana’s face flushed slightly “I want” Juliana spoke taking a deep steadying breath “you to sit on my face” Juls admitted looking up to gage Valentina’s reaction. Valentina’s lips parted slightly; her breathing became more intense. “Are you sure?” Val breathed. “Am I sure I want my really fucking hot girlfriend to sit on my face until she orgasms?” Juliana smirked, pretending to think seriously about it for a moment “Abso-fucking-lutely” Juliana confirmed.  
Juliana slid herself off of Valentina’s lap and shuffled herself backwards, avoiding putting any unnecessary pressure on her left leg. Valentina rose to her feet and began to fumble with her sweatpants. “Allow me” Juliana offered. Juls reached up from where she was and anchored her fingers into the band around Val’s waist and yanked the soft fabric down in one swift move. Juls licked her lips appreciatively at the sight of Valentina’s desire glistening down her thighs. Juls dipped her finger into the wetness and sucked at her finger, savouring the taste. Valentina’s knees buckled slightly at the sensation. Juliana lowered herself until she was flat against the floor and beckoned Valentina down towards her lips. 

Valentina sat astride Juliana’s mouth and placed her arms on the sofa to steady herself. Juls placed an open kiss on Valentina’s sex, letting her tongue tease the sensitive area. Valentina’s hips rocked forward at the action; a pleasurable whimper escaped her lips. “Fuck” she sighed. Juls brushed her nose through Valentina’s wet folds and let her tongue follow suit, Val’s hips grinded down, following the action extending her own pleasure. Juls stuck out her tongue and swirled it around Valentina’s swollen clit, experimenting with the shape and pressure to see what earned a better response from Val.   
Juls swiped her pointed tongue slowly through Valentina’s folds, giving her the opportunity to meet her rhythm with her hips. Vals hands crunched the fabric of the sofa in her fists, trying to expend some of the overwhelming pleasure. Juls good hand glided up Vals hip, and stretched to take her nipple between her fingers, pinching and teasing the pink nub. Val’s back arched in pleasure, pressing her breast further into Juliana’s palm. “Faster” Val instructed rocking her hips more vigorously against Juliana’s tongue. Juls obeyed immediately, matching Valentina’s pace. Valentina’s pleasure was cascading over her in waves, sensing her orgasm was getting closer Val reached her hand behind her and buried it in Juliana’s panties swirling her fingers through Juliana’s folds. An appreciative groan escaped Juliana vibrating through Valentina’s slick desire. 

Juliana could feel her orgasm fast approaching, the sight of Val above her and her skilled fingers rubbing her clit was pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every swipe. Val eyes were screwed shut with the struggle of trying to withstand her pleasure, her muscles all screaming for release. Juliana plunged her tongue deep inside Valentina and moaned at the divine taste, Valentina didn’t need any other stimulation her orgasm rippled through her hard, a loud moan escaping her lips. Juliana’s body followed suit and her orgasm overcame her. Val slide down Juliana’s body carefully, draping herself over her panting girlfriend. Juliana lay panting on the floor her ribs burning from the event. One arm wrapped around her girlfriend the other draped clumsily over her face. Juls lifted her arm and glanced at Val, a huge grin spread across her face at Valentina’s ‘just fucked’ look. “What?” Val laughed feeling suddenly shy. “I was hungry before but I’m starving now” Juls laughed. 

Valentina’s eyes widened in disbelief at Juliana’s words. “There is no way I can go again; my body feels like its just run a marathon” Val laughed hiding her face. Juliana grinned cheekily “no actually I could really use some food” she replied. Val hit her arm playfully sitting up off the floor “let me help you” Val paused smirking. Juliana grinned “you’ve already helped me get off, maybe now you could just help me get up” Juls winked. “You read my mind” Val quipped, reaching out to help Juls up. “Take out or shall I dig something out the freezer?” Val asked. “Take out” Juls replied quickly. “I’m so glad you said that” Val admitted pulling out her phone to order. 

* * *

  
Val and Juliana sat in the living room with various dishes littered around them, another small banquet. Val shook her head laughing at all the food “we really need to stop ordering so much food”. Juls smiled sheepishly taking in all the food “its ok, I ordered extra for Pancho, he’s coming by after work later. He said he has some stuff he wants to talk to me about” Juls explained. “Any idea what he wants to talk to you about?” Val asked curiously. Juliana looked down contemplating whether she should tell the truth or not. She settled on the truth. “Lucho” Juls admitted not meeting Valentina’s eyes.

Valentina swallowed heavily at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, they barely spoken of Lucho since Val did her press release. Juls didn’t want to cause Val anymore pain talking about it and Val was worried mentioning Lucho would plunge Juls into painful flashbacks of her accident. “Do you want me there when Pancho talks to you? I can go home tonight if you want?” Val asked slightly sad at the chance of rejection. Juls eyes snapped up at Valentina’s tone “hey no, I want you to stay. I want you here, I’ll leave the meeting with Pancho up to you, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I don’t want to cause you anymore pain” Juls replied sincerely. “You haven’t caused me any pain” Val frowned “I want to be there; I want to know if there is anything new”. Juliana just smiled and nodded her head in response. 

When Pancho arrived that evening, he’d stormed through the house and headed straight for the food. With a mouth full of noodles, he groaned appreciatively “hungry?” Juliana laughed. “starving” Pancho choked through his food. “me too” Juliana laughed winking at Val causing her cheeks to flush. It took Pancho all of five minutes to polish off the rest of the food, he practically inhaled it. Val just sat there looking slightly impressed at Panchos effort. Once all remnants of food were gone, Pancho’s demeanour visibly changed from ‘Pancho the friend’ to ‘Pancho the cop’ “Lets get all the Lucho shit out of the way” Pancho informed. Val and Juls sat up slightly straighter showing Pancho they had their full attention. 

  
“Ok so as you both know Lucho is in police custody since I was the one who arrested him. Val your case is completely separate, we all know he’s already received his sentence of eight years in prison, with chance of parole for your case.” Pancho paused for a moment readying himself to deliver the news “I wanted you both to hear this from me, he’s taken a plea deal. There won’t be a trial for the hit and run. He’s been given a two-year sentence in prison and has to pay Juliana 2 million in compensation.” Pancho finished through gritted teeth, his hands clenched in his lap. Anger pounded through Juliana’s body “fuck his money I don’t want it. He nearly fucking killed me, and he gets two fucking years” Juliana spat standing to her feet. Angry tears splashed down Juliana’s cheeks. “Theres something else” Pancho replied, trying to contain his anger. “He wants to speak with you” Pancho glanced between the two girls “alone.” Valentina’s mouth fell open, her eyes wide in shock. A harsh laugh escaped Juliana’s lips “of course he fucking does”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else sweating????

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is the first time I've done anything like this. Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. Thank you, stay safe everyone!


End file.
